What Hurts The Very Most
by SentimentalReasons
Summary: Danny starts his first day of high school, but will things stay normal? Danny talks about his past, and expresses how he feels about his life and everything else. Rated T for language that can be considered offensive. Please don't read if you're easly offended. I don't own Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Damned life.

I guess if _somebody_ wants to hear about it, and if _you _wanna hear about it, I guess I could tell you. You probably won't wanna hear about my crapy childhood, but you might wanna hear about how things got better for a little while, but then sort of went down hill. It might make me feel better even, I'm not sure if I want to tell a story, or if I'm even in the storytelling mood, but I'll do it anyway. So I guess you'll want to hear about how I got to be here, well I'll tell you a bit about my life. I was born in Texas, but my family is German really, so my parents sent me to live with my Opa (Grandpa in German) in Kaiserslautern, Germany. I know I'm German, but I have black hair. I know Germans are known for blond hair and blue eyes, but I have blue eyes and black hair, but hey, Adolf Hitler had black hair too.

When I was six, I moved back here to the US, to the wonderful state of Kentucky. I met my parents, but didn't really know them since they sent me off when I was just eight damn months old. I didn't like them Very much. My dad was a phony, and my mom was always complaining, I never got used to it.

I lived in Louisville Kentucky for a while, before moving east a little bit, and ending up in Amity Park. I kind of liked it there, it had that small town America feel. I went to elementary school and middle school in Louisville, and I hated it. I hated all the damn show offs, phonies, and idiots. First grade wasn't too fun, I'll explain more on that later. Anyway, I got sent to the damn office pretty much every year through elementary school. The first time was because of a guy named Harrison. But never mind any of that. I'll get to that later, like I said.

Fast forward to middle school. Louisville middle school, or LMS, teaches sixth seventh and eighth grade, but from what I hear, most middle schools just have seventh and eighth. I went for sixth grade, but I was bullied so damn much that I told my parents that I wanted to be home schooled, so they home schooled me. So I was stuck at home all damn day, and God only knows what went on at LMS while I wasn't there. I didn't give a damn what went on anyway. After I finished home school for seventh grade, I asked for eighth grade home schooling too, but my damn parents didn't want to, so I went back to that hell hole for eighth grade. I'm actually sorta glad that I went for eighth grade, it was fun and I didn't get sent to the office, which I usually did. But I still had to deal with some crap that year.

There was going to be a field trip for the boys and the girls. It was to a summer camp, and the first week of school, all the male students and teachers would go spend an entire day at the camp, and come back the next day, then all the female students and teachers would go. That turned out to be a big problem for me cause I didn't wanna go on the damn field trip, so I was supposed to stay at school while all the male teachers and students were gone. It was an even bigger damn problem because it was just me and another boy who weren't going, and we were the only two guys in the whole school, except for the rest of the girls and female staff. His name was Mario, and we had gym together, and while we were in the gym, he told me he was in some damn Hispanic gang called south street. At first, I thought he was joking because he was calm, and he didn't come off as threatening, but he went and got a damn knife from his locker and showed it to me. I guess I wasn't in much danger because he was just trying to get me to be his friend, and he asked me if I wanted to touch his knife. But after I said I wasn't interested, and backed off, he said if I told anybody, he would call his gang, and they would come to my house and kill me and my family. I ended up telling a damn teacher, and they got the police and he got arrested when they found the knife on him. That was the last straw for my parents. They said it was my fault, and we ended up moving shortly after that, to Amity Park.

Well, there's just a little taste of all the crap I had to deal with, not to mention high school, which I hated more than anything. I barely passed eighth grade, and I still don't know how I even managed to. I didn't know a damn thing by the time finals came. I guess God must have been there with me when I took the finals. And I still don't know how the hell I survived ninth grade, it was worse than hell, it was worse than worse than hell. I don't get why I didn't just kill myself the first semester, never mind the first day.

**Chapter two: Welcome to Hell.**

The first day at Amity High was hell, just plain hell, and no other way to describe it. I'd rather take the hell that went on back in Louisville, but there was no going back now. I arrived at the front entrance, and as soon as I walked in, all these older guys and girls starts cheering. They were standing at the doorway and cheering at me. I guess they were trying to make me feel good, but they were doing the opposite.

I kept on following these older kids as they gestured for me to follow them. I finally was led to the auditorium. The rest of the school was dead, cause it was orientation for freshmen, and all the other grades were still on their last day of summer vacation. I went into the auditorium and sat down in a seat on the left side, because it was empty, I guess I was early, because there were just a few kids in there, but no teachers. I waited a damned _hour_ for the auditorium to fill up with idiots and phonies yapping their damn heads off, and text messaging like crazy, especially the girls. And all the girls were wearing really short jean shorts and tight t-shirts, it was disturbing.

All of a sudden this huge guy with a red football jacket sat down next to me. I saw him walking around and talking to the younger looking kids in the auditorium. He had short blond hair and blue eyes, like _**I**_ should've had. And I'm sure he wasn't even _German_. But I just had blue eyes, like I said earlier. Figures.

Anyway, he was huge, he had huge muscles, and a small waist, but he looked really strong.

"Hey buddy, my name's Dash, I'm one of the Web leaders, what's your name?", he said as he put a pen to a paper on a clipboard he had with him.

I couldn't hear him very well over the yapping of all the other damn kids, and I didn't know what the hell a Web leader was, but I heard him enough to understand what he said, "I'm Danny", I said, sorta under my breath, I didn't _expect_ him to hear me, but I guess he did because he wrote on his clipboard after I said it.

"Well it's nice to have you here Danny," he said with a smile, "You're Danny Fenton right? The only Danny on the attendance is Danny Fenton".

"Yeah, that's me," I said.

He pat me on the back and said, "we'll I'm gonna go take care of attendance some more, nice to meet ya". Then he walked off and started talking to some older looking man by the door in a light blue shirt and black tie, with a bit of a stubble going on.

I didn't like Dash. Sure he was nice and all, but he seemed like a phony, and his body language just sorta told me that he felt _superior_ to me, and to the rest of the crowd. I'd keep an eye on him if I ever saw him again.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed a little bit, and the man that Dash was talking to had a wireless microphone, and was talking into it. "Testing, testing... Aaah, good," he said, then he walked down the isle to the stage while Dash turned on his heel and went out the door.

Once the man in blue climbed up the stairs on the side of the stage, he went center stage, and tapped on the microphone a few times, and it made some static sounds come from the speakers mounted to the walls.

"Okay everybody, could I have your attention please," he said, then everybody stopped talking and he started again,

"Hello, and welcome to Amity Park High School. Those older students you met as you came in, are Web leaders, they're here to help make this a good experience for you. My name is Mr. Lancer, and I'm the assistant principal, and part time chemistry teacher here at Amity High. I also fill in as a substitute teacher from time to time".

He had a good voice, it was soft, but had a firm tone to it, and he sounded kinda British or something, I couldn't tell, but he sounded like he kind of had an accent.

"Welcome to what will be your high school, and your transition into adulthood. Now let me get one thing straight, last year, and years before that, there have been some cases of bullying. Not just name calling, I mean actual bullying like punching, kicking, and even things that can be considered assault. Now that's not going to be happening in my school this year, or any year for that matter. I'm not saying that I'm expecting that from any of you. But since you are all new, I thought it fair to give you a warning."

I didn't know what he was getting at, but it sounded like what went on wasn't anything good. I kind of liked him, he knew how to take control of these damn animals.

"I know this school has a reputation for being filled with jerks, and jocks who aren't very nice, I'm sure you've heard something to that effect from your parents or friends, and it's true. There are a lot of rich kids, bullies, and people who think they're tough here who are just down right mean, but I can assure you that if you treat others the way you want to be treated, then you'll be just fine".

He went on for a while about the importance of high school, and how he only expects the best that students have to offer, and I really didn't give a damn about that. He pulled out a dollar and said, "Here's what happens when you fall behind," he ripped the dollar, "Maybe you don't turn in an assignment, or you forgot to do a project or an essay," he ripped it some more, "All you've worked for is gone, and it can be taken from you in a moment's notice. It takes work to get your grades back up to where they need to be, or to get your dollar back into one piece if you will."

I didn't care to listen to it, so I just sat back and dosed off a bit, and I noticed that nobody had come to sit at the row I was in... Figures.

When he was done talking, he thanked everyone, and went backstage.

Everybody started talking again, and then, all of a sudden, this black kid, with a red beret and yellow shirt on, came over and sat down next to me. He was playing a game on a Nintendo DS. He didn't even look at me when he said, "Hi, my names Tucker, Tucker Foley, and you are?", then he reached out for a handshake, and I shook his hand.

"Danny, nice to meet you," I said. "Do you know if we have any classes today? Or is it just orientation?" I asked him.

He sorta smiled and looked at me, "Nope, I think we just hang around and do stuff, classes aren't until tomorrow."

I felt good when he said that, at least I wouldn't have any work to do on the first day. People started to leave the room, so I thought I'd do the same, I didn't think much of Tucker, I didn't know him anyway, but at least he was nice. I got up and Tucker said, "see ya", and I just sort of nodded at him before his eyes went back to his game.

I just left him sitting there, and I went out the doorway which wasn't too crowded by then. All the kids were heading to the gym. Looking around, I saw Mr. Lancer standing off to the side, talking on his radio. I thought he was alright, so I went up to him and said hi.

"Well hello," he said as he put out his hand to shake.

"Hi Mr. Lancer? Is it?" I said,

"Yes, that's correct", he said softly.

He was bald and only had a bit of hair left on the sides of his head which was just kind of thin and black with gray. I didn't know what I wanted to talk about, but I just opened my mouth anyway and said the first thing that came to mind. "So how long have you been working here?" I said,

"Since 1998, it's been one heck of an adventure my dear boy, I hope you do enjoy yourself here, and perhaps you would like to aid me in the prevention of bullying? We have a group called The Web Leaders, they're a group of junior and senior students who help kids to succeed in class and to help keep the school a safe environment."

I realized I was still shaking his hand, so I let go. And I didn't wanna join any phony group to prevent bullies. I'm sure it was a good thing, but I just don't do that. I'd rather deal with bullies another way.

"Um no hanks, maybe I'll think about it later...?" I said, even though the answer was already No.

"Sure, sure," he said, then his pager beeped, he looked down at his pager and he said, "oops, looks like I'm going to be late for a teacher's meeting. Head on down to the gym, and the Web leaders will instruct you on what to do from there".

I nodded, and took off down another hallway, still not knowing what the hell 'Web' leader meant.

I just sort of walked around the hall I was in, even though I was probably supposed to go to the gym. The hall just had a few kids standing around and talking, some of them looked young, like freshmen, others were these older looking so called Web Leaders, with their damn red t-shirts that said 'web' on them in white letters. I didn't want them to notice me and tell me to go to the gym, so I just wondered off down a hall that led to the rest of the school. I didn't want to hear what any of those phonies had to say. Plus the crowd was too loud, and it made my headache worse. I came to a big cylindrical part at the end of the hall with a spiral staircase, it wasn't really spiral anyway, it just sorta snaked up in a huge circle one time and led up to the second floor, which looked like the first. I went to the second floor, and it was dead silent. I liked the brown carpets and brown brick style, it was a nice calm color. The ceiling was high, and had some skylights in it. There were ledges with railing around them on the sides of the hallway, because there were support beams coming from the ceiling, going down through the floor and ending downstairs on the first floor, so there was a big square cut-out in the floor and you could look down over the railing, and it was far. Not sure if you get the picture, but that's the best I can do. I walked down the hall in complete silence, but I had a feeling I was being watched.

I turned down a small hall, but it just led to a ledge with a staircase below. I turned back and was going to continue my way down the main hall, but as soon as I turned the corner onto the main hall, I smacked into someone. Hard. It was all a blur, but I saw them fly back and hit the floor. I did the same. I heard papers falling down and something heavy and soft hit the floor. And from the sound of the other person when they grunted, it was a girl I had run into.

My toe started to hurt really bad, because I hit my thin sneaker against the other person's shoe, which felt really hard. I sat up to rub my foot when I looked up and saw who I ran into. She had almost completely pale skin, slenderly built, and she had pure black hair that went down to her shoulders, I thought I saw a dark purple streak in her hair somewhere. She had on a long sleeved black shirt that covered the belt she had on a little bit, but you could still see it. It was a leather belt, black with a silver buckle. On top of that, she had a black leather jacket with the collar up. There was a silver chain hanging down from her left side, like the ones you connect to your wallet, but I wasn't sure if she had a wallet or if it was just for style. Aside from her black and tattered jeans, she had on black boots, which looked a little shiny and heavy duty, with a small silver buckle on the outward side of each boot. Her boots went up to the middle of her shins, and her jeans continued into her boots, probably stopping at her ankles.

"What is your problem?!" She said, but I was too focused on rubbing my foot to understand what she was saying.

I heard her picking up some papers as I stared at my foot, then I looked at her again, and I didn't realize it, but I was giving her an annoyed look, my face turns to an annoyed look by default. She was on her knees picking up her papers when she looked right at me, and she didn't look too happy to see my annoyed face.

"I said, what's your problem?", she said again, but louder this time, and it hurt my ears. I realized my face was in its annoyed position, so I quickly turned it into a little frown.

"I'm sorry, I..." The words just wouldn't come out, and I looked around the hall for anybody else, but I didn't see anyone.

I just kept staring at my foot with the injured toe, and down the hall, and she spoke again, this time, she was really mad.

"Are you blind? Cause you'd better be if you think you can just walk away from this!" She yelled,

I still couldn't come to my senses, I just was out of it for a minute, but then my toe stopped hurting so much, and I was able to focus again, and I got up to my knees and started to pick up some of her papers. I was embarrassed, and I didn't want to look her in the eyes. Suddenly, she put her hand on my forehead and shoved me, and I fell back onto my damned ass.

"I don't need your help, I had all these papers in order, now they're ruined." She said angrily.

I just stared at her, frowning a little bit. I felt bad as I watched her scoop up her papers, but I didn't feel that bad, we were the only ones in the hall, and it was silent, except for her angry voice. I was glad there was no one else around.

"Hey, I'm ... I'm Sorry I didn't even see you ...", that was all I could get out before she sarcastically said, "Oh, you didn't see me? I guess that cuts it,

" "No, _really_, I'm sorry, I'd help you pick them up... But ..." "But what? And look what you did to my watch!" She shouted, pointing to a shiny black watch on her right wrist. The face was shattered, and I noticed the pieces of glass on the floor at the same time.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose, please, I'll pay you for the watch." I said, but she just gave me a dirty look and continued to examine her broken watch. I have to admit, she had a nice voice. It wasn't high pitched, she sounded just like a teenager, but she also sounded very womanly when she raised her voice.

Just then, a blond girl who looked about my age came down the hall and stopped right next to Sam, and smiled.

"Oops! Did Sam have an accident?" She said, then she let out the most annoying damn laugh you ever heard. "Shut up Jessica", the girl who's name apparently was Sam growled under her breath, just loud enough for us both to hear.

But the blond girl just laughed again, and said, "I heard you're still sleeping with that Mr. Lancer! Now that you're coming to the school he works at, you can screw him even more than you used to. And hey, you know what that means... He'll give you an A+ each time you screw him, just like old times!"

She did another annoying laugh, and stared at me like she wanted me to laugh along with her or something. Sam was clenching her fists, and looking down at the floor. She looked like she was getting ready to do something bad. All of a sudden, I got a boost of courage and blurted out, "Hey, leave her alone".

The blond girl looked at me like she was confused, but then she smiled again and said, "Oh, we'll I guess you're one of her looser friends, figures... You geeks all stand up for each other".

Sam was really getting mad, her face was turning a red color, and she was clenching her fists even harder as she stared at the floor.

"_Hey_, why don't you just shut up and go shoot _heroine_ with your flitty popular football player friends, or go into the bathroom and take _nude photos_ of yourself, and send them to everyone in your _gay fairyboy_ and _slut _club. Isn't that what you_ stupid, no good, phony, metro-sexual, pencil neck, flitty idiot_ kids do these days?"

I felt sorta like an idiot myself, saying that while on the floor, but I was grateful I had a cool, awesome _American_ voice to _say_ it with. And I also couldn't believe I _said_ that to a girl, that was terrible for anybody to hear, especially a couple of _girls_. She gave me a dirty look, and turned around and stormed down the hall. I guess she was out of comebacks, or wasn't used to people standing up to her. Maybe she went to get backup, who knows.

Sam stood there, and loosened her tight fists. She looked at me for a second, and came over and grabbed my wrists and stood me up. She was _very_ strong.

"Thanks...", she said as she took a step back, and looked at me with her head down a little bit,

"I completely hate her, she's always mocking me. Like, every chance she gets, she says something mean."

"No need to thank me, I... I love insulting losers like that" I said,

"Hahahaha, alright... Name's Sam, what's yours?",

"Danny" I answered. She smiled at me and picked up her backpack from the floor. She gestured for me to follow her down the hall, so I did.

We walked down the hall for a while, and then she finally broke the silence by saying, "So, I take it you're a freshman?"

"Yes." I said.

"How come you didn't bring anything to school today?"

"I didn't think I'd need anything,"I said as I fidgeted with a pen in my pocket

"I thought it was going to be an easy day. I see you brought your backpack, and some papers. Why would you need those things? It's just orientation today" I questioned,

"I know, I'm a freshman too, but I'm just always prepared, cause you never know when you might need all your school supplies. Even if they're from last year, like all the papers I had in my hand."

I didn't understand what she meant. She brought school supplies and notes from last year to orientation? I didn't know, but I just tried to stay calm.

I get nervous when I talk to people I don't know. Especially girls

"By the way, are you okay?" she asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine, just sorta stubbed my toe on your boots there".

"Oh yes, they're steel toed, sorry about that."

"It's okay." I said.

"Oh, and sorry I pushed you, I just thought you would be a jerk about it. Most guys are."

"It's okay." I replied.

We continued down the hall and toward the main entrance. I wondered where we were going.

"So where are we headed to Sam?" I asked,

"Well I thought you might not want to stay for the orientation, they just play games, and show you where your classes will be. I could show you on Monday if you don't know where to go? Or would you rather stay?"

I looked at her for a moment, then she spoke again,

"I really don't wanna stay, if you do that's fine"

I thought about it for a moment, and said, "Sure, If you're going, I'd like to join you."

She smiled, and we continued down the hall.

When we got outside, she said, "Oh, and my family is sort of... filthy rich, so I got this car with a driver my parents hired. That's how I get around town."

I didn't believer her at first, but then there was this black 2005 Ford Crown Victoria parked in front of the school. I didn't believe it. Was that her car?

She smiled again and said "Yeah, I'm not old enough to drive, so until I am, my parents got me a driver."

We walked up to the Crown Victoria and she waved to a man in the driver's seat. He smiled and waved back.

"So... are you hungry?" she said.

I still didn't believe it.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It gets better

I just stood with my hand on the car door, while Sam jumped in. My Mother had a 1997 Crown Vic, so I was sorta familiar with it. The taillights looked different. I didn't know if I even _wanted_ to get in with her or not. She kept gesturing for me to get in, but I didn't budge. The driver was an older white haired man, with a suit and black hat on, and I'm sure I wasn't in any _danger_ or anything like that. But I just didn't wanna get in. "Danny, aren't you coming?" she asked me.

She sounder kinda worried.

"Umm, no it's okay, I'd better stay... on second thought." "Alright, well ummm... will I see you again? Like at school I mean...?" "Of course, you're really nice, I hope I see you again too." I took my hand off the door, "Alright, well see you Monday" she said. I smiled and shut the door for her. The car drove off a few seconds later, after I started heading towards the school. By then, I started hating myself. I could've taken a ride with a rich hot girl, but I passed up on the chance.

I couldn't believe myself. I promised myself that if Sam ever asked me to go anywhere with her again, I'd do it. After all, she was kind of hot. I didn't give a damn about orientation, and I didn't wanna run into that girl Jessica again. So I decided that I'd just hang out, and maybe see if I could make small talk with Mr. Lancer again. He seemed alright. I touched my hair, and felt how soft it was, and wondered why it was so silky feeling. I didn't use conditioner or anything like that.

I walked back inside, and stood there for a minute around the front doors. I could hear all the freaks, zipper heads and phonies yammering away in the gym around the corner down the hall. Then somebody put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't see them, but I knew who it was. I'm psychic. "Hello again, Danny", Mr. Lancer said as I turned around to face him, "Finished with orientation so soon?" He smiled. He was scaring me. "Oh, umm, all the noise and bright lights makes my head hurt, a lot." I said.

"Oh really? And why is that?" he said, "Well, I got this anxiety thing that makes everything too loud, and too bright." I explained. I'll have you know that I'm the greatest liar that ever lived. I can lie and lie and lie, and I can keep going forever. "It's just... like a sensory overload, and it's too much for my brain to handle.

The noise and light doesn't hurt my ears, just my brain. If that makes sense. I have too much coming at me at once, it's a sensory overload, like I said."

"Well that's too bad Danny. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" I didn't wanna talk, but I figured it'd pass the time, "Sure, umm... I didn't quite understand you when you were talking about the bullying going on here last year " he smiled and said,

"Oh yes, that was an ongoing issue last year, we had several cases that needed the attention of myself, and the principal. Not just old fashioned name-calling. I'm talking about physical fights. We had a kid last year in the office for slamming a locker on another student's hand, and he wasn't too happy. He hit the principal while he was being questioned. And he ended up in handcuffs after that." I could tell he was in story telling mode.

His eyes were sorta wide, and he sounded almost kind of fascinated with what he was telling me about. Then, all of a sudden, I saw that girl Jessica, who was mean to Sam, and she was with that huge guy named Dash, and some other huge guy who looked Chinese or something. Jessica was pointing at me, and saying something to the two huge guys.

Mr. Lancer didn't see them, he started talking to me again, but I wasn't listening, I was looking at the three _freaks_ who were looking at me.

The two huge guys were staring at me like they wanted to_ hurt_ me, and Jessica was staring at me like I was the Devil. I looked back at Mr. Lancer as he was talking to me, and I guess he thought I was still listening.

I already _knew _who the two of those weirdos were, but I pointed and asked Mr. Lancer, "Hey, who are those guys over there?", he stopped talking as soon as I said that, and he looked up at where I was pointing. He looked confused, so I looked back at where those idiots were standing, and they were gone.

"Who are you talking about Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked me. I_ knew_ they'd do that. "Oh, uuh, they left I guess. Sorry" "It's okay Danny. Why don't you go to the gym and join the rest of the freshmen, or go to each class you have on your schedule so you won't have trouble finding it on Monday."

Monday? I thought tomorrow was the first actual day.

"Isn't Tomorrow the first day Mr. Lancer?" I asked him, "No, Friday is the first day for every grade except freshmen, your first day will be on Monday." I felt relieved at that. I remembered that black kid Tucker, he told me school started tomorrow, he was wrong.

I shook Mr. Lancer's hand and said goodbye. I was off to find my classes so I wouldn't have trouble finding them on Monday. I just didn't know what my classes were, or have my schedule with me. So I was screwed. I walked down the hall, trying to remember where the room numbers were, but I didn't try very hard.

I kept on thinking about Sam. And I kept thinking about how hot she was. Even though It made me feel guilty every time I thought about her, she seemed more beautiful than the last time.

Not that I thought I had a chance or anything.

But I liked her face, it was beautiful. I couldn't remember the color of her eyes though. I'd check next time I saw her. I also started to think about that blond girl Jessica. And why those two huge idiots Dash and that Chinese looking guy were staring at me. Maybe Jessica told them that I insulted her. But I believe I had the right to insult her. It's not like I was_ afraid _of her or those two idiots. But then again, I was.

I was the only one in the hallway, and I could hear all the idiots down the hall shouting and swearing. I didn't like that. I just stood around for a while thinking about Sam. I couldn't get her out of my mind.

As I stood there, I noticed Dash walking towards me. He didn't look too happy.

"Hey, Danny" he said before he stopped in front of me, "My girlfriend told me you called her a slut!" he said angrily.

That wasn't true. I _said_ the word, but I never _called _her a slut.

"Well?", he said.

I didn't want any trouble, and I _didn't _wanna fight him.

"Get away from me you lunatic." I retorted, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear. He grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me off the ground. I should've gone with Sam.

"Listen here Fenton, _I_ run this school, the teachers don't. And I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, you're gonna wish you never set foot in Amity High!"

I _knew_ then that he was gonna hurt me, so I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. He dropped me and bent over in pain, but he stood back up quickly and grabbed me by the neck and made a fist with his other hand.

"Hey!" I heard an adult man's voice shout,

"Mr. Baxter, let go of Danny, now." Mr. Lancer said calmly. Dash got a concerned look on his face and let me go, he took a step back, then he pointed at me and said,

"It's not my fault! He was-" Mr. Lancer cut him off, "My office Mr. Baxter, right now."

Dash glared at me before taking off, passing Mr. Lancer who had his arms crossed.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Lancer asked me,

"Yeah, I think so" I said.

He looked as if he'd_ seen_ this before from Dash. I _knew_ Dash was going to be trouble.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer," I said.

"My pleasure Danny, why don't you come down to the gym?" I knew what he wanted me to do, but I _didn't_ wanna stay at that school any longer.

"Sure, if I could just go to the bathroom first?",

"Of course Danny," he answered.

He followed after Dash, and I waited for a few minutes. Then I slipped down the hall, and out the front doors. I wish I had gone with Sam.

The sunlight felt warm, and it made me forget what happened for a second. I didn't wanna walk home, but I had no choice. I started walking down the sidewalk. I passed the rest of the school, some tennis courts, and I finally came into town. I didn't know Amity too well. You probably don't wanna hear how my walk went, so I'll just cut to the part where I got home.

My dad had left for a business trip, and my mom just complained that the air conditioner didn't work. Nothing new.

I went to my room and fell asleep in my bed. I could've asked Sam for her number, then we could've hung out over the weekend. I just couldn't believe that I passed up the chance to go with her. _Stupid_.

I could've avoided all that crap with that zipper-headed moron Dash. But obviously I didn't since I chose not to go with Sam. Sam... I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her face especially.

I thought she was very beautiful.

I was so damn bored at home, and all the damn pressures of the new school year were completely destroying me. It felt like I had a damn bag of bricks over my head, ready to drop down and crush me.

I didn't wanna go anywhere cause I was tired and hungry. And I missed Sam. I still couldn't believe I didn't go with her. It's not like she wanted to get dinner and a movie or anything. She just wanted to _hang out_, and get a bite maybe.

I just sat in my bed for a while. I do that a lot.

I know you probably don't wanna hear about my weekend. I really don't wanna talk about it anyway. It was boring. I just missed Sam a lot.

My first day at Amity High, or Casper High, (which some people called it, I still don't know why) was just what I expected. It was Hell. I walked through the front doors of the school, and of course as soon as you walk in, all the metro-sexual freaks and weirdos are standing around. I saw more kids than last time, of course because all the grades were there. It was packed but not that much.

I actually brought my backpack, and my schedule, but I had no idea where any of my classes were. My first class, algebra, was in room A102. I found room A101, but it turns out that A102 wasn't simply just next door. It was on the other side of the school in the B rows, it made no _damn_ sense.

The "Web" Leaders were still around, helping kids find their classes, but I didn't want _their_ help.

I found my locker pretty easy. The rows were in order according to number. My locker was number 117. I tried the combination, but it didn't work. Things like that usually don't. And I wasn't gonna _ask_ for help either. Not from those Web leaders or the teachers.

I just stood at my locker, hoping to figure out the damn combination. Well, as unlikely as it may seem, Sam walked right over to the locker next to mine. She started to turn the dial, while she looked at her schedule. She opened her locker pretty easy. Which made _me_ feel like an idiot.

"Sam..." I said, trying not to surprise her

"Danny!" She cheered, she seemed different today. Probably because she wasn't too happy with me the last time we met.

"Nice to see you again... having trouble with your locker I see?" She was smart.

"Umm, yeah, the combination won't work," I said. I didn't _expect_ her to help me, but she did.

She looked at my schedule for a split second before she turned the dial on my locker a few times, and it opened like nothing.

I know this may _sound_ crazy, I but I think I was in_ love_ with her by then. She was smart, she was really hot, and she was rich. But don't get the wrong idea, I didn't love her _because_ she was rich, it made her more _likeable_ in a sense, but I didn't _love_ her for that reason, that's crap. I did because she was hot, and she was really nice and smart too.

"Thanks Sam." Was all I could get out. I didn't wanna say anything that might make her go away. I say things sometimes that make people wanna leave.

"Do you need help finding any of your classes?"

"Oh uuhh, no I'm fine." Actually I wasn't, but I didn't want any help with that for some reason.

"We'll I'm sorry we couldn't hang out last week. Thanks again for standing up to Jessica. Nobody's ever helped me when she would personally attack me like that before."

"All phonies are the same, they're insecure, and can't handle it when somebody insults them back." I said, not wanting to hear her response.

"Hahaha. You said it. Why don't we hang out after school today? I'd like to get to know you some more Danny." I hated it when people said my name like that.

"Sure," I said, "I usually don't do much after school anyway."

"Alright, how about the lunch room at 3:45?" She asked.

"Sure, that works," I said with a smile.

"Alright! I'll see you then, have a good day." She said.

She sounded pretty happy, and just before she turned around and walked down the hall, she ran her hand through my hair which made my heart stop. She sorta just brushed it a little bit, and it messed up my hair, but I didn't care. She could mess my hair up as much as she wanted.

The rest of the day was actually pretty good. I was late to every class, but the teachers were nice and I didn't see Dash, that Chinese looking guy, or that blond girl Jessica.

The last class I had was some racket sports class in the gym. The gym way divided into two halves by a wall, and you could walk into the other gym cause it had a door in the wall, or you could go outside and go around. The gym had two entrances.

The side I was on was a bit smaller, and the coach was a tall guy, with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked sort of German to me, so I thought I'd ask him if he was sometime.

The coach just talked to us about bringing clothes and changing out, and what we would be doing in his class. After all that, he let us talk and sit up in the bleachers, or walk around. Nobody wanted to talk to me anyway of course, so I walked around the gym for a while until class ended. I looked through the door into the other gym, and saw Sam. She was sitting on the floor with other kids listening to their coach. He was talking about gym equipment or something.

I _really_ wanted to go over and see Sam, but I really couldn't.

After class let out, I went straight to the lunch room, where Sam said she'd meet me. I waited there for a while until she showed up. Right on time.

"Hey Sam" I said as she sat down at the table I was at.

"Hi Danny, how was your first day?"

"Better than I thought it would be" I said.

"That's good. So... Are we gonna hang out?"

"Sure, but I'm not sure what to do though." I said. I didn't have anything in mind. And I didn't even _know_ what's people did when they hang out. Yeah, I've been a looser for that long.

"We'll, maybe we could get some ice cream. There's a Dairy Queen down the street."

"Yeah I saw it when I came to school, sounds good. I said.

I wasn't sure how it would be, I'd never been somewhere like that with a friend, much less a girl.

Sam got up and actually took me by the _hand_ and led me out of the lunch room and toward the main enterance. I'm sure she didn't mean it in a romantic way, or all that _other_ kind of stuff girls do to lead a guy on to think that she likes them. But it sure as hell felt that way.

We went outside and kept walking down the sidewalk that led away from the school, and down the street into town. She had let go of my hand by then. She had a firm grip.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself Danny? I haven't seen you in junior high, are you new to Amity Park?" She asked me.

I really didn't like talking about my past, but I said kind of jokingly, "Yes, I moved here from Louisville, I hope you've heard of it."

She giggled a bit, and said, "Yes, I have. Why did you move here?"

I didn't wanna tell her the _real_ reason I moved here, which was because that sonuvabitch Mario showed me a knife during gym in eight grade. So I lied. Like I said, I'm the most fantastic liar you ever met in your life. _  
_

"Umm, my parents thought I wasn't doing well in school because I got into some trouble, so they took me to see a therapist, and they suggested we move away from Louisville because it might hold bad memories for me." I said. I couldn't believe I _said_ that, but Sam believed me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just needed a change of scenery I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, exactly!" I blurted out.

We kept walking and were coming up on the rest of the town, and we kept on talking.

"Guess we really connect huh Danny?" She said. I knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah", I said. I had a hard time talking to her for some reason.

We came up to the Dairy Queen and it was pretty dead. It was a strip mall so I thought there would be more people. Inside was dead too. Except for a short fat old guy who worked the register.

Sam ordered a sundae with nuts and caramel, I ordered a chili cheese dog with a soda and chips. As I took my wallet out to pay, Sam said, "I got it", and handed the man a twenty.

"I'm filthy rich, remember?" She asked, as her face stretched into a huge grin. All her teeth were perfect. My teeth weren't as bad as they used to be before braces, but they kinda got a bit crooked afterwards. I _hated_ it.

We sat down at a small table, and Sam quietly stared at me.

"Thanks for paying Sam," I said gratefully.

"No problem Danny" she answered.

"So, I really would like to get to know you better Danny. Is there anything you wanna talk about? Only if you're comfortable telling me." She said as she smiled again. I knew what she meant.

"I've been in Amity Park my whole life. I was born at the Good Semeritan Hospital Right outside Amity Park. I live in the west side of town. And my parents are architects, and my great grandfather was the inventor of the toothpick dispenser. He also owned the company that makes them. I know it sounds pretty weird, but it's true. That's why I'm so rich". She said, then she giggled a little.

"How about you Danny, where were you born?" She asked me.

I didn't like to talk about my past, but I did anyway. I liked Sam.

"I was born in Texas" I said,

"Really? That's awesome Danny, is it hot there most of the year?"

"Im not sure, I moved away from Texas right after I was born" I said.

Sam looked back at the older man behind the counter, and saw that he had our food ready. She quickly got up, walked over to the counter, thanked the man and took our food back to the table.

"I don't eat meat" she said as she gave me my chili cheese dog and my chips and drink.

She handed me my chili cheese dog like she was was eager to get rid of it, and she made a funny scared face at it like it was disgusting. We both laughed at the same time.

"You're a vegetarian then?" I asked as I finished laughing.

"Yes" she answered, with a slight giggle.

"So where did you go to elementary school?" She asked me.

"Louisville elementary school, and I also went to middle school there too."

"Awesome, was elementary school any good? I heard that Louisville Middle is pretty good too..."

"Elementary?" I asked, "No, it wasn't any good." She looked at me with sad eyes. I didn't _want_ sympathy from her. I never wanted sympathy from anobody.

"Why's that Danny?"

I hesitated a second, then said "Oh nothing much, just some bullies and stuff. The teachers thought I was _retarded_ though, so I was put in special ed for most of the first year". I sorta regretted saying that, but I thought it would be _good_ to tell her the truth.

"Oh, bullies... sorry to hear that. But why would they think that? Why would they think you were retarded I mean...?" She questioned.

"Well I couldn't speak, read or wright." I said as I laughed a little and took a bite of my dog.

"Oh, you mean you hadn't learned yet?" She asked as she dug into her sundae. At this point, I was _sure_ she thought I was a retard, but she was just still trying to be nice. Maybe she thought I got better, but didn't wanna be rude, or disrespectful about it.

"No, English wasn't the first language I ever knew." I said.

She looked at me curiously, "Oh? What _was_ your first language?"

"German." I answered.

"Cool! _Are_ you German?" She asked. I could tell that I had her glued to her seat.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry if you were expecting blond hair and blue eyes."

"Haha, your eyes _are_ blue Danny."

"Yeah but I don't have the blond hair."

"Oh that's okay, I like your hair black. It's cute."

That made my heart feel a rush of adrenaline.

"Do you speak any German?" she asked.

Obviously I did, that was the whole _point_ of telling her about me being in special ed, it was because of the language barrier. I guess she was too fascinated to realize that.

"A little bit, I don't remember much though, I only spoke it until I was six." I said disappointedly.

"Oh, do you think in German still?"

"No, actually I don't." I laughed a little bit,

"Even though it's the first language my thoughts were based upon, I think in English now."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, if you don't speak it, you loose it. When my grandpa was fifteen, he moved to Anchorage Alaska, from Germany. He moved back and forth for a while, and stayed in Germany to take care of me, but now he lives here in the US. And _he_ thinks in English now, even though he spoke German most of his life."

Sam was at the edge of her seat. She must have really been interested.

"We'll that's cool Danny, I would've never known unless you told me. Do you know any words in German? Like what do you remember, is what I mean."

"I remember enough to get around," I said.

"How do you say Dog, in German?" She asked.

"Dog is _hund_, the "u" is like a double "o", so it's h-u-n-d, and "_cat_" is Katz. I don't remember how to say for plural though."

I lifted up one hand to tell her the word for hand.

"I do remember _Hand_", I said, with a deep "A" sound. Then I lifted up both my hands.

"_Hände_", I said. Without the deep "a", while putting emphasis on the "e".

She was staring at me like I was a magician, a good one. Almost like she couldn't _believe_ what she was hearing. Like it was too good to be true. God, I don't know why girls do that. You tell them something interesting about you and they move to the edge of their seat, and all they can do is listen and beg for more more. I knew Sam was interested. Very interested. And I had her glued to her seat, like I said.

"That's so cool Danny, I wish I spoke German. I tried Spanish for a while, but stopped cause I didn't like it very much."

I wanted to ask her about something. I didn't know if it would upset her, but I didn't think it was likely. So I asked her.

"So Sam, what was that blond girl talking about last week on orientation day?"

I knew that whatever it was, it was a lie. I didn't _know_ Sam very well, but I knew her well enough to know that she doesn't sleep with teachers. Like that _blond_ girl Jessica said.

"Oh...that... That was Jessica. She thinks I used to sleep with Mr. Lancer, he was a substitute at our middle school for a while because one of our science teachers was in an accident. A skiing accident I think."

She sorta looked at her sundae with a sad face while she spoke.

"I liked Mr. Lancer because he did a good job at tutoring me for science. I sucked at a science for a while, but he helped me pull my grades up. Jessica noticed I was spending a lot of time after school in his classroom, and I'd eat lunch with him in his classroom even. Mostly to talk about my grades, and make tutoring appointments. I _liked_ him, but I did _not_ sleep with him. And when I say 'like', I mean I thought he was nice and helpful. But _Jessica_ seemed to think otherwise. She's just been a jerk about it ever since...we didn't hit it off too well when we first met anyway."

"Oh, sorry Sam. I know how that feels." I said. I hoped I didn't upset her.

"It's okay Danny." She said, then she smiled.

I finished my dog, and Sam spooned down all of her sundae. We talked for a few minutes after that. Then we left.

That was the best day of my life right there. I hadn't had a decent conversation like that in a long time. I liked Sam, and I thought she liked me too. I hoped it would get better.

I know it sounds like things _are_ getting better, and they _really_ are. But they wouldn't get better for much longer. It might make me a _little_ depressed to tell you the truth... If I keep telling the story I mean. I guess if you _really_ want to hear about it, I could keep going. Like I said, it might even make me _feel_ better if I tell you the whole story.


	3. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since me and Sam had seen each other. On our walk home from the Dairy Queen, she told me she was going to volunteer at a summer camp or something. She said she was gonna go help with setting things up or something like that.

Before we parted company, she gave me her cell phone number. She asked me to "text" her, but I didn't know what the hell "text" meant. I think I'm loosing it.

I bet you're probably wondering how school was going. It was fine. Aside from Sam having been absent for three days, it was okay. I saw Dash a few times. He would give me an evil smile every time I looked at him, and that Chinese looking guy would look at me and smile like something was funny. Maybe he knew something I didn't.

I bet you're also wondering what the classes were like. They were okay. I had algebra with some man named Mr. Evan, he was nice enough. But I didn't understand any of the stuff he taught. Like. Said, I suck at math. That was first period. For second period, I had some class called "intro to theater" or something, with some fat woman. I couldn't remember her name. She wasn't too damn friendly.

I had some US government class with some guy named Mr. McCraw, he was weak. Students would be mean to him, and he would just take it. I heard Dash call him Mr. _McCock_ in front of the whole class one time. He just took that too.

Home life wasn't too bad either. My dad came back from his trip. It was nice to see him wearing something other than his orange jumpsuit. He was tall, and fat. So the jumpsuit was the only thing that really fit him, but he was able to find a huge shirt and tie to fit his huge body. My mom was happier that he was back. She stopped complaining for the time being.

At school, there was this really popular girl named Paulina. She was always giving me evil smiles like Dash was doing, and she would usually glare at me during class. I only had one class with her and Dash, and I didn't like it.

I think Paulina was hispanic or something, she looked like it. She was really popular and was considered to be really hot by all the guys. She looked okay, not hot, just okay.

But I didn't like her very much. I hate hispanics more than I hate the devil.

_Anyway_, during the week, school wasn't too bad. I wasn't sure how long Sam was gonna be gone. I didn't think it was a good idea to miss school, especially when it was so early in the year. I saw that black kid Tucker at lunch, so I sat down next to him to talk. I guessed he wouldn't mind talking.

"Hi, Tucker?"

"Right on, what's up? I see you remembered my name." He blurted out

"Yeah, I usually remember stuff like that," I said

"Well, it's nice to see you again. I see you've taken a liking to Sam Manson." He smiled

Was that the same Sam I made friends with?

"We're just friends," I retorted

"Okay, okay, no need to get testy."

"I was wondering if you knew when she would be back to school, she's been gone for a while."

"well, don't worry, she'll be back in day or two I think."

"Do you know Sam at all?" I asked him

"Yeah, I've known her since second grade. We're not particularly friends, but she tells me stuff."

I don't know _why_ I asked him that, but I didn't care.

"Well, umm Tucker, thanks. I'll see you around." I said to him.

He nodded and smiled as I got up to leave.

As I left the lunch room, I saw all the weirdos and freaks standing around as usual.

I started towards the front doors, because I wanted to go outside and get some sunlight.

Once I was outside, I just stood in front of the school and soaked up all the sun I could. It felt great. There were just a few kids standing in the usual groups they stand around in. Not many kids around.

I closed my eyes, and just focused on the heat from the sun. But I opened my eyes, and looked at this group of idiots, and one of them looked right back at me. Some black haired girl. It was Paulina. Then she did something that I didn't like. She walked towards me.

"Hi" she said with a accent I'd never herd before. She sounded Spanish or South American or something. She just stood there like she wanted something from me. And I noticed the other people in her group were all staring at us and whispering.

"Hi yourself," I replied.

"My name's Paulina, I noticed you were standing out here by yourself."

"Just trying to get some sun," I said.

I don't like to be like this, but I _knew_ she was trouble somehow. I knew she was gonna be trouble, maybe not like Jessica, but trouble in one way or another.

"Well, that's cool," she said, looking down at her flats. I liked those kinda shoes on girls, but she was also wearing sweatpants, and a pink t-shirt. Something I wasn't too keen on.

"So what's your name?" she asked me with a smile.

"Danny." I said.

"well that's a cute name!" She announced.

I didn't like where the conversation was going.

"well, where are all your friends Danny? "

"Well I don't usually hang around in a group. I have one friend, but she's not here today."

"Hmmmm, are you talking about that girl Sam Manson?" She asked me, she looked upset.

"Yes."I said.

"You know Danny, you shouldn't hang out with Sam, she not very nice."

"Really? Why's that?" I questioned.

"Well, she bullied some of my friends since junior high, and she's a total slut. I mean, she might be your friend for a little while, but she'll just turn into a bitch. She always does."

I knew this girl would be trouble, and now she was trying to _turn_ me against Sam. God, I feel sorry for guys she was able to do this to. And she looked and sounded kinda hispanic.. I don't like hispanics.

"Well, she's been nice to me so far, and since I stood up for her, she's been grateful. I don't think she's gonna "turn into a bitch" on me." I said.

"Stood up for her? You mean to Jessica?" She asked. She sounded pissed.

I knew what was gonna happen next.

"That's right." I said proudly.

She looked at me like she was disgusted. But that was okay. I knew she was gonna do something like that.

"I've heard about you. Dash told me all about you and how you called Jessica a slut. She's his girlfriend you know." She growled.

"Yes, I know. It's just that Jessica insulted my friend Sam first. So I think I had the right to insult her back. Besides, I didn't call her a slut."

"Jessica would never insult _anybody_ first, you're just a liar, and I'll be sure to tell everyone that you're a bully and a liar." With that, she turned around and stormed back to her group of friends.

I didn't care, I just closed my eyes again, and got some more sun.

I didn't have much trouble the rest of the day. I thanked God for that.

When I got back home, things were different. I guess the move to a new house must have started to have some effect on my parents. They were happier, and my mom complained less.

My dad was working on the empty room downstairs. He was in his orange jumpsuit.

He had been quiet most of the time, but now his stupid side was showing. I walked downstairs as he was installing metal plating into the floor.

I got used to his new look of a white shirt and tie, but it was back to the jumpsuit.

Now I don't wanna tell you what my parents were working on, but I'll tell you that I didn't like it. They had been into it for a while. But since the move, they wanted to set up shop now more than ever.

I was glad they weren't my real parents, they really weren't. _My_ parents were German, but _these_ people were American. Their last name was _Fenton_, which I adopted of course. Sorry I forgot to tell you. If you're wondering about my _real_ parents, you shouldn't. They're not _dead_ or anything. They're just not around.

Anyway, I didn't wanna tell you what they were into, so I won't. I'll just say that it was crazy.

The next morning, I woke up pretty bummed out. I missed Sam a lot today, and I had no idea where she was. But instead of getting depressed and giving the excuse that I was sick so I wouldn't have to go to school, I got up and showered and had some toast.

I walked to school pretty quickly, and entered the building thirty minutes before school started. Good timing. I walked up to my locker and as soon as I put my hand on the dial, someone put a hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was again, It was Mr. Lancer.

"Danny" He said calmly, as he usually does

"Oh, hi Mr. Lancer,"

"Would you mind talking with me in my office for a while? Class doesn't start for a half hour, and I assume you have nothing to do until then?"

"yeah..." I didn't like that he assumed I didn't have anywhere to be, but I guess it was okay. I really didn't have anywhere to be.

He smiled, and gestured for me to follow him. So I did.

He took me to his office, which was next to the main office, and a custodial closet.

I sat down in the chair in front of his desk and he walked around and sat in his chair behind the desk. His office was plain, just white walls and some filing cabinets on the right side, and fluorescent lighting. He took a sip of coffee from his mug and adjusted his tie and spoke.

"So Danny, how's your year been going so far? I see your grades are dropping a bit.."

"Umm, it's okay, I've just been a little tired for a while, so I've been forgetting to turn in homework."

He got a worried look on his face, "Really? And why's that Danny?"

I was on autopilot sorta, "Oh nothing, just some kids have been kinda annoying, so I've been thinking about that, rather than my work."

He leaned forward a bit and looked me in the eye, "Danny," he said, "Dash Baxter hasn't been bothering you again has he?" He asked.

"Not really, just umm... he's not really doing anything, just some girl named Paulina, she's been kinda weird acting."

Mr. Lancer sat back and looked disappointed and rubbed his forehead.

He was looking down at his lap with his hand on his forehead when he said, "Well Danny, I need to tell you that Paulina is the most troublesome student here at Amity high. She's been to my office on numerous occasions for virtually everything from inappropriate language, to threats against teachers, and even bringing alcohol to school." He looked up at me, "I'm glad you told me because she's got a thing for boys, and ruining reputations. I'll definitely be having a word with her, but her parents are both lawyers, rich lawyers."

I felt his pain,

"So this Danny, and I'm sorry to say this to you because I wish it didn't have to be like this, but please keep a distance from Paulina. I'll do what I can, but please promise me you won't go looking for a fight. Most people challenge her, but it never ends well. She almost always wins because of her status."

I just stared at him and he continued.

"A better way to explain it is like this; because of her popularity, and social status, and her wealthy family, she can get away with whatever she wants. And there's not much I can do."

"Does she like, have some sorta gang, or group or something?" I asked him,

"Yes, precisely. She's gotten away with bringing drugs and alcohol to school, and if we catch her, she always has an excuse. And don't ask how It happened, but her parents got a gag order. Which means that nobody in the school, like administrators or staff, are allowed to talk about her or her wrongdoings. They've convinced a judge that the administration is harassing her and that she needs some form of protection."

"But are you saying that you want her out of the school?" I asked.

"Yes, but there's nothing we can really do, and nobody's willing to cooperate."

"I could help if you would like" I offered,

He looked surprised and said, "You want to help me Danny?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, well she's tried to get students who are loyal to her to get me to slip up and say something about her so it'll violate this damn gag order, but I trust you Danny, and here's my plan. Our school has a 'zero tolerance' policy when it comes to drugs and alcohol. Now, I haven't been able to yet, but if I catch her with drugs or alcohol or something illegal anywhere on campus, I can suspend her, and ultimately expel her for good. No matter how good her parents are, they can't cover up for her if we catch her red handed."

He sounded excited, I was glad to help.

"Okay, well, I'm sure I can do something to let you know when you might have an opportunity to catch her." I said.

"Brilliant!" He said, and with that he got up and rifled through his filing cabinet.


	4. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. I have been studying The Catcher in the Rye, and have tried to apply the same writing style to my story. I was asked if this was autobiographical, and I have to say yes. This story isn't exactly my life's story, but it is based on my life, and experiences I've had before. So in a way, ****it is sort of autobiographical. Thanks, and please enjoy. **

Chapter 5

The next few days were okay.

Sam had returned from wherever she was, and my little deal with Mr. Lancer was going to be sweet. I didn't like Paulina because she hated Sam, and she was a complete pinhead. I saw her stuffing some plastic bag of what looked like grass clippings into her locker. Before, kids would just joke about shooting heroine, now they were actually getting their hands on marijuana and other kinds of stuff. Like Paulina. I was certainly gonna tell Mr. Lancer the first chance I got, and now I got that chance.

I headed down to his office. (Mind you, this is lunchtime). I went though the door which was always open, and saw him sitting down, reading some papers.

He looked at me when I walked in, and I said,

"Mr. Lancer, I think Paulina has drugs in her locker. I just saw her stuff some in and leave."

"Good! Let's go down and I'll open her locker." He said as he smiled.

He was pumped up today, and I was sorta feeling strange that he was willing to drop everything he was doing so he could bust Paulina.

I didn't know he'd want to take me along, but I guess it was all fun and games with him now.

As we approached her locker, Paulina was just opening it.

"Not so fast little lady." Mr. Lancer said,

Paulina looked at us both as if she had just gotten off a roller-coaster and been scared out of her mind. Mr. Lancer took a key out of his pocket and began to finish the job and unlock her locker.

"Hey! You can't just do that!" She yelled nervously.

"Oh, but I can. I have reason to believe that you are in possession of an illegal substance." He said. He was enjoying this.

Paulina glared at me, before Mr. Lancer opened her locker and pulled out a bag of something, probably marijuana judging by the look of it.

As soon as he did that, Paulina screamed, "You asshole!" at me, and threw a punch right at me. I guess she thought I sold her out. And I did of course.

Her punch never reached my face because Mr. Lancer's big hairy arm came out and grabbed her by the wrist. She was stick thin. Not that I was _afraid_ of getting hurt. I'm sure it wouldn't have hurt.

He pulled her to the floor and held her down. He held her by the neck and kept her on the floor. She fought hard, and screamed really loud, and sweat a lot. Her face got really red.

Mr. Lancer was on his radio calling someone, and soon, some policeman came down the hall, I guess he worked here or something. And that coach guy who looked German followed him. The policeman took her up, and led her down the hall towards the office. She stumbled most of the way.

"Sorry to put you through that Danny." Mr. Lancer said, he sounded nervous.

"It's okay," I answered.

"One hell of a day huh?" The coach said as he stepped closer to us.

"Yeah." Mr. Lancer said.

The coach smiled.

"We'll, now we've got _something_ on her, and her ass is gonna be outta of this school for good, so help me _God_. " Mr. Lancer said.

The coached nodded in agreement and walked off.

Mr. Lancer gestured for me to follow him back to his office. So I did. He still had the plastic bag with him.

"You know when I talked about assault and things like that at orientation?" He asked me.

"I was referring to her. She popped a teacher in the jaw because she asked her to leave the classroom. But thanks to you, Paulina will be out of here for good now." He patted me on the back.

I was okay with this. But I didn't like where it's was going.

When I got home, my parents were gone. My dad's jump suit was on the floor. So I guess they left.

I was sad that I didn't get to talk to Sam. We didn't have any classes together, and I just knew she got back cause I saw her in the hall once.

And I was glad Paulina was toast. She was just a pencil neck. Plus she was Hispanic. I didn't like Hispanics, like I said before.

I'm glad I'm German.

School the next day wasn't too fun. I had a problem that day. I didn't like problems.

It was okay at first, but I learned that Dash had switched classes, and was in gym with me, last period.

Gym was okay, but something happened when I was changing out.

After I had just gotten out of gym, I was changing out in the locker room. I didn't like to be alone anywhere that I wasn't familiar with, but I didn't mind this time. I was looking at my cell phone, because I had gotten some sort of text message from Sam. It said "hey danny, ill b in the lunch room right after school lets out. come see me if u get a chance. mayb we can get something 2 eat latr. ill b waiting 4 u :p"

Not something I was used to reading. It took me a second to figure out what it said, but I still didn't completely understand what she wrote.

Then, _Dash_ walked in. He didn't look at me, he just went to a locker a few feet away from me and started to unlock it.

I was getting ready to go when he turned to me and said,

"Hey Fenton, I heard you snitched on Paulina."

I didn't wanna say anything, but I did.

"Yeah, that's right, and I've got no problem doing it to you too." I said

"Well, I guess that's fair. Seeing as I could totally kick your ass anytime, I guess that's all you've got." He retorted.

"Look Dash, I don't care how many steroids you use, or how many muscles you got, I'll kick _your_ ass if you try anything funny."

I didn't want to say that, but I did anyway. Sometimes I say things I don't really wanna say.

I was afraid he'd do something, so I started to leave. But he stopped me and pushed me into a corner of lockers.

"It's time I show you what's good." He said.

Oh boy. I didn't like the sound of that.

Dash threw a punch at me. But I caught his fist. The he grabbed me and pulled me towards him, and he hit me on the side of my face a few times, but he didn't hit very hard.

I thought he was messing with me because he didn't punch me that hard, but then he pushed me back into the corner.

"Look Fenton, this isn't the same situation as other high schools." He said,

"This school is run by me and my guys, and we're the ones who make the rules. And nobody, not even Lancer is smart enough to know how to stop us." He said.

I was _scared_ of him. I thought he was crazy. Well, more crazy than he already was.

"I don't think it's any more obvious that you're ass isn't welcome here. And it's pretty obvious that I'm better than you." He said sorta angrily.

Then he turned around, and looked around the locker room, I guess to make sure nobody was there. Then he said,

"Danny, I'm sorry, let's resolve this." He sorta smiled at me like something was funny.

The next part I don't remember so well. He reached into his pocket like he was going to pull out something to show me. I wondered what he had in his pocket. I didn't think he had a _knife_ or anything, but I wasn't sure.

But then, he did something else. He started to grab his pants, like he was going to pull them down. Then he showed me something.

I won't tell you _what_ he showed me, but I'll tell you it was something I didn't wanna see.

I'm sure you can guess what he did.

Then he smiled at me like he was about to laugh. I didn't say anything, I just stood there. I wanted to get the hell out of there.

Then he did it _again_.

He was really tall, like taller than me. And I was looking up at his face as he did what he was doing. He looked like he was gonna crack up.

Then, he stepped back and kept on smiling like he was gonna laugh.

I didn't know what the hell to do. I wasn't scared though, I just couldn't believe what was happening.

He turned around and quickly slipped down the rows of lockers and out the door.

I knew I was gonna have to tell Mr. Lancer about this.

I left the locker room after I washed my face real quick. Then, I remembered that Sam was probably in the lunch room like she said in that text message. So I made for the lunch room.

When I got there, I saw Sam sitting at an empty table, and she was writing something in her day planner. I never used my planner though. I didn't really even know how.

I went over to the table she was at, and sat next to her. I was sorta shaking because of what happened.

"Hi Danny, how was your day?" She asked me.

"Fine. I just want to get out of here, don't you?" I asked her. I really wanted to leave the school. I was afraid Dash might come find me again, and do something to me or Sam.

"Sure, I guess we could go now. Do you have anywhere you need to be?" She asked me.

"No, I just wanna get out or here." I said nervously.

We went outside and towards the parking lot. And her car was right in front. She gestured for me to follow her to her car. When we got there, she opened the door for me.

Then, I did something I once regretted not doing. I got into Sam's car.

I won't tell about our short trip in the car. She just asked me if I was okay, and I lied of course, and said I was fine, just shaken a bit because of gym. Not much else I really wanna say about that.

We ended up going to an IHOP, I hadn't been to one in years.

I loved food, I really did. And I still do. I always ate food for no reason. I guess because I got stressed, I always ate. I know it's not too healthy, because I always eat things that aren't that good for me. But who cares? If I get sick and die, it's on me. Plus, I've never had weight problems.

We got seated at a booth near a window. The sun looked pretty dim behind the clouds because they were dark grey, and ready to start raining.

The waiter said his name was Bailey, and he'd be "Taking care of us" this afternoon. They usually never take care of you. Most waiters do the the least they could possibly do in my opinion.

Anyway, we got our drinks. I just got water, it's my favorite drink. I think Sam got a cherry coke or something like that.

"Well I've never actually gone anywhere with anyone like this. Just with my parents, but that was years ago." I said.

"Well, I'm not too experienced with this either Danny." She said with a smile.

"We'll, thanks for taking me, don't know why I didn't wanna go with you last time you offered."

"Don't worry about it." She said again with another smile.

I wasn't good at making small talk, I just sat there staring at her from across the booth table. Sam was reading her menu, and sipping her soda.

Dammnit, she was _hot_.

When we ordered, I was pretty happy. I didn't have breakfast, but they had breakfast all day and night at IHOP. I thought that was cool.

Sam got waffles, and a vegetarian burger. I liked how she didn't eat any meat.

I loved that I could get breakfast in the afternoon. When it was my turn to order, I was more ready than I had ever been.

"Ham and eggs. Eggs over easy, hash browns." I told the waiter.

He wore down our orders and took our menus and went back to the kitchen.

He was pretty quiet. But I didn't care, as long as he got us our damn food.

"Thanks for all of this Sam, I'm not sure I could've paid for it on my own." I told her.

I felt sorta guilty that she was treating me to a meal. Sure she offered to, but I still felt guilty anyway.

"Oh, it's okay Danny. I'm so loaded with cash, I really don't know what to do with it." She answered back.

"Yeah, it must be fun to be rich." I said.

"Not really, I get bored a lot. I thought since we had an oversized flat screen TV, and a blu ray player, then I'd be set for life, but it gotten boring right away."

By this point, I really didn't know what to say. Like I said, I'm bad at small talk. I used to be pretty good at it, but I sorta lost my ability to chat and keep a conversation going when I hit 14. Don't know what the hell happened to me, but I just got pretty damn quiet. One thing you should know, is that I changed a lot after I finished middle school.

Anyway, our food came soon after that, and I dug right in. I ate the eggs first, and took a bite of ham as well. And with the hash browns, it was pretty damn good.

Sam just watched me as I ate. She was probably surprised at how fast I ate, and how I managed not to make a mess. I never make a mess when I eat. Even if I'm eating like a slob.

"So Danny, do you actually speak German? I remember you said you were just six years old when you moved back here."

I hesitated to tell her, but I spit it out after think a little bit,

"Well, not really. It's sad, but I forgot how to speak German. I just remember the basics."

"But could you carry on a conversation?"

"Probably not. Like I said, it's sad, but I forgot."

I started to feel kinda dumb not remembering how to speak German. At least English eventually sunk in.

Sam took a few bites of her burger before saying,

"Was it hard to learn Engilsh?"

I sorta laughed a little, and said,

"Yes, it was. I hated learning English. In Germany when I was living with my grandfather, I had this book, like an activity book for learning English."

"Must have been hard huh?" She said with a smile.

"Yup. I hated seeing the cover of that book, it said _Englisch_, E-n-g-l-i-s-c-h, which of course is _German_ for _'English_'."

She smiled at me again.

"My Grandfather said it would eventually sink in, and it did. I eventually just learned English by being here in the US."

Sam was still stating at me and smiling. She was hot.

"So, how has life been for you Sam?" I knew that was a pretty crumby question, but I didn't know what else to ask.

"It's been okay, just boreing. My parents are just kinda distant from me, so I prefer to be with friends instead."

"Sorry about that Sam. I'm defenately here for you if you wanna talk about anything that's bothering you." I said. I usually wasn't all touchy feely, but I was for Sam.

The rest of our meal was pretty silent. Except for Sam smiling at me. I don't remember much of it for some reason. So I'll just fast forward to the next day of school. Sam and I left IHOP, and she dropped me off at my house, which was nice of her. Then she told me she'd see me tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache. I didn't know why. I guess I was stressed out. I did the usual morning routine I hated with all my heart. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and shaved. I always made sure I was clean shaven. I thought facial hair on guys was disgusting.

I got dressed, which was pretty hard. It always was. I put on a flannel striped shirt that my Opa gave me. It was light blue with some nice patterns of white stripes. It was made in Germany. And it was soft, I liked that. I put on my pants and my shoes, and tucked my shirt in. I never understood why people let their shirts hang out these days.

My heart was pounding hard, and I felt so damn depressed for some reason. My heart always pounded like hell in the morning. I hated getting up.

When I got to school, I saw the same loud mouthed jack asses I usually saw. They hung out by the door, so I walked by pretty fast, and got to my locker.

I didn't see Sam. She usually would be there getting something out of her locker.

I hurried up and got to class.

During first period, I sat in the back as usual, and didn't listen to anything the teacher said. I didn't even remember his name.

Suddenly, some girl walked into the classroom while the teacher was talking, and gave him a note. He took it, and read it, and came over to me and said it was a pass for me to go to the office. I wonder why the hell they can never tell you _why_ you have to go to the office. They never do. They just give you a pass and _expect_ you to go there, not knowing what to do.

I was in the office in no time. I didn't like being in that class, so I slipped out of there as fast as I could.

When I got there, Mr. Lancer was standing, talking to some lady at the desk. He turned around when he saw me and said, "Danny, would you come talk to me for a minute?" I nodded. He sounded like he was worried. I didn't like it when people sounded like that.

We went to his office, and he pointed at the chair in front of his desk. I thought he was trying to point something out to me, but then I guessed he just wanted me to sit down. So I did.

The way he sat down behind his desk, and looked at me made me think I was in trouble, but I really wasn't.

"Danny, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me get Paulina expelled. She's now going to be out of here for good." He smiled a little. Before I could say anything, he said,

"Dash hasn't bothered you anymore has he?"

Oh damn, I got several flashbacks of what he did to me in the locker room. Didn't know what to tell him. I thought it was probably too late to tell on Dash. Maybe I should've told on him yesterday right after he did it.

"Well Mr. Lancer, I had a problem with him in the locker room yesterday after gym."

I didn't know what would happen if he got Dash in trouble. Dash might come after me and try to do something to me. But I didn't care.

"What kind of problem Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked me.

"Well I was changing out, and he came in and said he heard that I got Paulina in trouble, and then he tired to hit me, but I stopped his fist. Then he uuh..." I sorta didnt know if I should tell him or not.

"Then he what?" Mr. Lancer asked me. He leaned forward towards me.

"He umm, showed me his balls." I said monotonously.

His balls... His _balls_? I could've thought of a better thing to say than that. I can't believe _I_ said 'he showed me his _balls_'.

"He showed you his balls?" Mr. Lancer asked me.

"Yeah, he tried to hit me a few times, and he did. But not very hard. Then he pulled his pants down and showed me his penis."

Well I guess it was better than saying _balls_...

"Why didn't you tell me about this yesterday Danny?"

"Im not sure. I had to go, and I was afraid to stick around cause I thought he would find me." I said

"Well that's certainally inappropriate. I'll be getting him in my office pronto. Thanks for letting me know Danny. I'll be glad to see him go too if we have enough things to pin on him. We've had problems with him before. And I want him gone like I wanted Paulina gone. Thanks Danny." He said with a slight smile.

The rest of the day was okay. I saw Sam in a few of my other classes. I haven't seen her in any of my classes before cause she was gone for so damn long the first few weeks of school. She smiled at me during class, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I wanted to see Sam after school, but she wasn't around. I looked up and down the halls, and by my locker, but she wasn't there.

I was disappointed.

I went home, but what I didn't know, was that my week was about to get a whole lot worse.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

I got up again for the fifth time this week. I was glad that it was almost the weekend.

Weeks had gone by since Sam and I had eaten at the IHOP. I hadn't seen her anywhere except in class, but she didn't talk to me unless I said something to her. I was starting to wonder if she still liked me.

She seemed really nice, and like she wanted to be my friend, but she just sorta stopped talking to me after we ate at the IHOP. She wasn't mean or anything. Just not as into me as she used to be.

Well, from now on, the story goes downhill sort of. From this point, I'll have to warn you that you might get kinda disappointed. I'm not sure. A lot of things happened on that Friday. A really bad Friday.

So just to let you know, you might not like the story, or it might make you sad or something. It made me sad though.

So on this Friday, I was pretty happy that the weekend was near. But something happened.

I walked into the school that day, and I felt that something was wrong.

Like, something was going to happen.

I don't wanna say _what_ happened that day, but Sam and I sorta had a fight. Well, maybe not a fight, but we argued a little, and she stopped being my friend. She didn't tell me we weren't friends anymore, but I guess she assumed I got the hint, and turned around and left me in the hallway.

I don't wanna say what happened exactly, because it'll make me depressed again. So I'll just leave it at that.

I was feeling numb after Sam left me there. I went to my classes and I just couldn't believe what happened. I felt numb, like emotionally numb. If that makes sense.

I went home after school. I didn't bother to stop by my locker cause I couldn't stand to see Sam again. I was afraid of her. Afraid cause she'd make me more depressed.

The rest of that year was crap. I avoided Sam cause I got upset whenever I saw her.

I thought I was in love with her, but I guess I screwed it up, like I screw everything up.

Well, the rest of my freshman year was boring, and depressing, and Sam never spoke to me. I know I did this a couple times, but I'll just skip forward again, this time I'll skip to my sophomore year. I don't mean to confuse you, it's just that Sam and I really didn't talk or anything like I said, and I started to feel all emotionless and sort of depressed. The rest of my freshman year just didn't work out really.

The thing that I did like the most, was that I was able to open enroll to Amity high. Technically I was supposed to be in Louisville Kentucky, but since we moved sort of across the state to Amity park, I was still supposed to go to high school in Louisville. But of course I couldn't, since we had moved like we did. We doesn't really move that far to be honest. We moved about 15 minutes down south Oliver road to get to Amity Park. Sorry if you though we had moved almost to the fair end of the state, we really didn't.

But I was still supposed to open enroll for some reason, but it didn't matter really, I got in pretty easy.

Like I said, we lived just a bit east of Louisville where our old home was. So it wasn't that hard to get back to Louisville from Amity park, you just had to go a bit northewst on the highway for about 15 minutes, and the highway was pretty small, not much traffic, if I remember correctly.

Anyway, down the road from my current house was Amity high, but just a bit further down the main road, (I think it was called South Oliver road, like I said, which didn't make sense because it went from east to west, but I'm not sure) was Evergreen Mills, and it didn't look too different from Amity Park. Plus the drive from my house to Evergreen Mills was about the same distance to Amity high.

So that's just the basic layout of where I lived. It didn't take much to get back o Louisville, or to go to any of the neighboring towns like Amity park or Evergreen Mills. Just trying to give you a good picture of how things were.

Anyway, I just decided that I would be better off not having contact with Sam. She wasn't particularly mean, but being rude and not talking to me was beginning to get on my nerves.

Like seriously, at first I thought it was pretty bad and I was all depressed when she started ignoring me, but after months of her making me sick to my stomach by just looking at her, I sorta decided that she just wasn't good for me. I wanted her to be my friend again, but it didn't look like that would happen very soon.

So, my sophomore year was a little bit better, but everything came crashing down before October ended. We only had a two month summer since the school district ass holes kept messing with the school district policy. Amity park now had some damned two month limit for summer. We used to get three months off, but not anymore.

So when I say things were okay until October, I mean we started in mid August, and something terrible happened in October.

xxxxx

So the rest of my freshman year was crap like I said, so I won't say how it ended because it really didn't make much sense.

For my sophomore year, well... it was really odd. It wasn't scary, but very odd.

So now, I'll start where my sophomore year began, school started on Wednesday, and today was Sunday. That was just dandy.

The only good news was that my Opa (grandpa) was coming to Amity park. He was gonna be here in about a month, so I was happy for that.

In the mean time, I want to tell you a bit about Jazz. She's the daughter of my parents. Not my real German parents, but the American people who adopted me.

Like I said, I really didn't like my home life, but I have to admit that I did sort of love my parents. Jack, well I don't know. He wasn't that smart but he sure was funny. Maddie was alright, I don't usually call them mom or dad, but I will sometimes. But anyway, I did sort of like them as if they were my parents seeing as I never really got to meet my real parents. I guess they didn't want anything to do with me cause they never called or anything. I really only remember meeting them when I was about 2. Even then I can't remember their faces.

So while I was at home, I usually didn't do much. I have to say that October is probably the most beautiful year in the US. In Germany, October wasn't really the same. The leaves fell off of trees and all, and everything lost its leaves and became bare, but the trees in Germany were mostly pinetrees and evergreens. So they didn't lose anything or turn brown. Here in the US, leaves of all colors, blue, red, yellow, green all fell to the ground. It was quite beautiful if you ask me.

Unfortunatley this all happened on the night before my first day as a sophomore. Jazz came over and we talked. I'll try to explain the best I can.

So anyway, I was sitting upstairs in my room when the doorbell rang. I knew Jazz was coming home. After all, it was her house and not really mine. I hadn't seen her before except once when I was adopted. She was hot. I'm not even joking. She had orange hair and green eyes. And she was hot as hell. But I guess that's wrong thinking since she's technically my sister. Plus, she was like 20 or something like that. She was going to college and she lived a few hours away in an apartment close to the campus. Jack told me she was coming to visit for the week. Maddie also wanted me to talk to her. I think Jazz was into psychology so she wanted me to talk to her because she thought I was depressed.

I didn't mind. Jazz was hot, but like I said, I guess that's wrong thinking.

I wasn't feeling so great anyway. I thought it might help if I talked to someone.

I heard my dad go to the front door and let her in. I could hear my mom and dad give her a nice warm welcome. My mom was doing her high pitched "sweet voice" and my dad I guessed was sweeping her off her feet giving her a hug.

I really didn't want to go down and say hi to her. Maybe if I was alone and she came to the door, I'd like it better, but I don't like greeting people with others around.

It was already dark outside and I was really tired. I had just showered and I was in my robe, which was camouflage. I really liked it. My parents got it for me. Parents meaning my American Forster parents, not my German parents.

I wasn't sure what race they were exactly. I know this is off topic, but I always wondered. Most Americans are usually mixed. Not like black and asian kind of mixed, (but I'm sure it's happened before) but mixed like Sam. I remembered I asked her once and she said she was English, Irish French and like _Russian_ or something. I can't remember.

So anyway, I was just sort of sitting on my bed and listening to my parents talk to Jazz and all. They were talking about her college life a little bit, and they were having dinner. My mom came to the door a couple times and asked if I wanted to eat dinner and meet Jazz, but I really didn't want to. I _wanted_ to, but I didn't at the same time. I don't remember how much she'd changed after all the years I hadn't seen her.

I barley remember seeing her when I was six, and my parents were adopting me. My German parents really didn't tell me why they sent me to the US after I was six, I guess they thought it would be better for me, but they never stayed in touch. My Opa was the only real family that stuck with me.

Well, dinner ended, and I heard them clearing the table and washing dishes. I've got super hearing if you know what I mean. I can hear _everything_ that goes on. It didn't matter if my door was shut or not.

I could hear Jazz talking about Christmas shopping or something. She sounded **_hot_**.

But, I guess that's wrong thinking like I said. But she was _really_ hot. I mean, like **really** _cute_, and **really** _really_ hot. She had gorgeous green eyes, and _perfect_ teeth as white as chalk, and as shiny as _diamonds_. Her skin was fucking _flawless_, and natural looking at the same time. _Everything_ about her was _perfect_. I'm not even joking.

You wouldn't notice anything else _but_ _her_ if she walked into the room, even if a _meteor_ came crashing through the roof.

xxx

Well it was midnight now, and everybody had gone to bed I supposed except for my dad because I could hear him reading the paper downstairs. I guessed Jazz was sleeping on the couch or something but I wasn't sure. I needed a glass of water really bad. My mouth was dry. I always hate getting up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, so I dehydrate myself before bed.

I got up and put my robe on and went down the hall. The light was on, which was strange. I went downstairs and expected to see my dad reading the paper as usual but he wasn't there. All the lights were on though. I got my water and went back upstairs.

Now this is the strange part. I went back to my room and I noticed the bathroom was occupied by my dad. I could hear him flipping the pages of the paper. _That_ explained the sounds I was hearing. He usually read the paper at midnight in the living room or kitchen. And the strange part was when I heard my mom and Jazz come through the front door. They were talking about something they had bought. Shopping at midnight wasn't something I was accustomed to. Maybe it was from an earlier shopping trip.

I had expected my mom to be asleep by now and I was sure I heard her go to bed, but I was wrong obviously. Anyway, I heard my mom come upstairs and she passed by my room without looking. She wasn't paying attention I guess. She looked exhausted.

But then, someone else came by. It was Jazz. And she stopped right by my door and looked right at me. Right then I remembered I had left my door open and my light on. I was sitting on my bed sipping my water.

She starred at me like she was stunned for a moment, but her face soon turned into a sort of warm look. She was wearing her usual clothes. A black turtleneck sweater, dark blue jeans and flats. Her orange hair only brought out her big green eyes more, and she smiled at me with the warmest smile I'd ever seen.

"_Danny_." She said. She sounded surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Jazz..." I said. I really didn't know how to respond.

She came right in and hugged me. I didn't have a chance to think.

She smelled like flowers.

She pulled back and looked at me with a warm smile. I really didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry." She said,

"I don't mean to invade your personal space." She said with a snicker.

"It's okay." I said.

She smiled again.

"Its so good to see you again Danny. I can't remember the last time we saw each other. It's been years."

"I know. You haven't changed much Jazz."

"Aww, but _you_ have!"

That sorta killed me.

She smiled at me again and said,

"Well how've you been?"

"I've been fine. Life's fine." I said.

She smiled.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"I'm good. I just got an apartment I'll be sharing with my college roommate. And I got my own car, so I don't have to take the bus."

"You got an apartment?" I asked her.

"Yes. My roommate Maddison and I decided we didn't wanna live in the small dorm we were assigned to on campus, so we got an apartment that's literally within feet of the college parking lot. They didn't let us continue to park in the college parking area, so we have to pay for our own parking in the back of the apartment complex, _but_ we can walk to our classes everyday. It's really awesome."

"That's nice." I said.

"Well I'm sure you need your sleep. Your first day of school is tomorrow."

That was true. I didn't want to go, but I had to.

I nodded, and Jazz stood up and gave me a hug and left my room. With that, I finished my water and went back to bed.

I didn't sleep well that night.

xxx

Well here it is, my first day of my sophmore year, and I was farmilliar with the school and all, but I was _really_ glad I finally got to meet some new people. My schedule was easy. I didn't have a first period, so I only had to go to school at around eight thirty in the morning. it was really nice. I had a photography class third period, and I really had a strange feeling in that class. It was like I didn't belong. Well, more like a dream. Like I wasn't there.

I actually liked walking through the doors on the first day. Well, my second first day.

I went to my first period class which was with Mr. Lancer. He was cool.

"Hello Danny! Welcome back, it's such a _good_ feeling to know you're back!" He said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, you know me, I'm always around." I said.

He smiled and handed me a paper which was an introduction to the class, and I sat down.

The class soon filled up with the usual. Freaks and faggots. But most of them were pretty decent looking, probably because they were freshman and all, and the senior assholes hadn't messed them up. Either that, or they were too young to be assholes. I'm not too sure.

Anyway, class started, and that black kid Tucker was there. He was talking with some sort of weirdo. Not the usual weirdo, just some strange guy who was wearing his hat the right way.

From what I heard during class, that weird guy's name was Hurley, not too sure if that was his real name or not, but I didn't care.

The rest of class was pretty good, Mr. Lancer talked about how the year would go, and how there was gonna be an assembly soon.

Everythng was going smoothly, I guess because everybody knew each other. It was the same for me, I knew most people by now, and it was like summer never happened.

During lunch, I went to the lunchroom which was usually empty because most people would eat outside. I saw a kid with blond hair, longer sorta like mine sitting at a lunch table alone wearing a nice white shirt and tie and dress shoes.

All of a sudden, a _taller_ clean-cut guy with blond hair and blue eyes came over to him. He had a nice shirt and tie on too with a cardigan.

_Then_, I was surprised as hell when the taller guy started speaking _German_ to the guy siting at the table. I think he said something about not being able to figure out his schedule or something.

I stood there hoping they'd notice me.

Then, the taller guy looked at me, and said, "Hello." with a German accent.

Yep. These guys were defenatley Germans.

"Hi." I replied.

He stood there looking at me and the guy sitting at the table turned and looked at me. The tall guy looked like he was worried or something. So I decided to say something in German.

"Who are you two?" I asked in German.

They both looked surprised that I knew German. But they both smiled.

"Ich bin Hans." The taller guy said. (Which means, "I'm Hans". They don't have contractions in German, if you haven't picked up on German yet)

The guy sitting down said,

"Ich bin Heinrich."

"Nice to meet you both." I said in German.

"You too." Hans replied in German. He had a deeper voice than Heinrich.

They seemed friendly enough.

"You're German?" Heinrich asked in German, still turning to face me. He sounded younger.

"Yes." I said in German. "I was born here, but I moved to Deutschland and stayed with my Opa until I was 6. Then I moved back here."

He nodded.

Then Hans spoke English.

"We're foreign exchange students from Germany. It's me, Heinrich, and Erich. Erich's in the bathroom." he said with his deep German voice. Which was pretty cool.

"Oh, we'll its nice to meet you." I said.

"Your accent has stayed good." Hans said.

"My German accent?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." I said.

He smiled.

"So where in Germany are you from?" I asked Hans.

"I'm from Frankfurt, Heinrich's from Berlin.".

I nodded. I didn't know what to say really. It was awesome as hell to meet some real Germans.

Well right then, the bell rang and I had to get to class. I said bye to Hans and Heinrich. I didn't get to meet Erich though. I thought I'd meet him later anyway.

The rest of the day was alright. I had a class with Paulina, and that asshole Dash Baxter was in my gym class but Mr. Lancer told me to let him know if I had any problems with any of them. I didn't have any classes with Hans or Heinrich though. But I didn't really mind.

So anyway, as I was leaving school that day, I stopped and met Tucker again, he was outside messing around with that Hurley guy I talked about earlier. It was pretty deserted, because everyone had left already, and it was about 30 minutes after school let out. I waned to stick around to talk to Mr. Lancer, but Tucker wanted to talk to me apparently.

"What's going on Danny? How are ya?" He asked, that Hurley guy walking up behind him smiling.

"I'm great, just sort of bored." I said.

The that guy who I was sure was Hurley said, "what's up?" He had the voice of an idiot.

"I'm Hurley." Hurley said, but I already knew that.

"I know." I said. He looked kinda young, like a sophomore.

Just then, Tucker pushed Hurley and Hurley sorta laughed a bit.

"That's not a good idea, one of you could get hurt." I said.

"Well he attacked me first!" Hurley said with a smile. He was laughing like an idiot.

"Well then defend yourself." I said.

"I can't, I'm not a black belt." He said with a laugh. They were both looking at me like something was funny.

"Well then I'll make sure he doesn't attack you anymore." I told Hurley.

"So you're A black belt then?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Tucker smiled and punched Hurley's arm, and Hurley said, "We'll he's hitting me, stop him!" with his idiot voice.

"Well, there's not a legitimate threat against your life, I'll only help you if your life is in danger." I said.

Hurley laughed.

"He's trying to kill me." Hurley said with his idiot voice.

"Nope, he's not." I said.

They both smiled.

"Well assuming Tucker isn't in a black gang, I don't think he's dangerous." Tucker smiled at me.

"You think I'm black?" Tucker asked me.

"Well, it's obvious." I said. They both laughed.

"What about you? What race are you?" I asked Hurley.

"My parents are Mexican." He said.

I sorta laughed.

"Is there something funny about that?" He asked jokingly.

"No." I sarcastically said.

They both smiled again.

"What about you? Just ...Ameican?" He asked me.

"Yeah.. American...German." I said.

"Arrggh." He said jokingly, as if he didn't like that I was German.

"We'll at least my parents aren't Mexican." I said.

He laughed.

Hurley didn't really look Mexican, but I guess he was. He was sorta... Stupid looking.

If you don't like Mexicans like I said, I feel you. I hate them just like I hate gays. The only people I knew who were Hispanic were Paulina, Hurley and that Mario kid from back in Louisville. That's about all I know, but like I said, I don't like Hispanics or people who's "parents are Mexican."

"Alright, well whatever." Hurley said, smiling. Hurley said he had to go, and left for the bust stop, and Tucker said goodbye and left as well.

And there you have it. I'm left all alone as usual. In front of the school. I wondered where Hans, Heninrich and that Erich guy were all off to, but I guessed that they had all left school by now. I didn't bother going back inside to talk to Mr. Lancer. I just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

xxxxxxx

"Well how was your first day Danny? Wait, not your first day. Your second day! Wait, no.. Your second first day of school?" my dad asked when I got home.

"It was alright." I said.

"Well that's great!" He replied.

I smiled and went upstairs to my room. I wondered where Jazz was.

Well, I went to sleep. And I woke up at midnight, but went back to sleep. I woke up again in the morning, ready to take on the day. And I have to admit I did have a pretty good day. Because that morning I fell in love for the second time in my life. I know it sounds pretty stupid but I did get a huge crush on a girl in that photography class. That's all I'll say for now. I don't want you to worry about me or how things turned out until I get there.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Here we are... the first day of school was hard enough, never mind the night before like I said, when I couldn't sleep. I had gotten over Sam Manson and the disagreement we had last year which resulted in her not talking to me anymore and me getting all depressed and what not. But what the hell.

So the second day of school was nice at first, but it had a bad ending. So I want to start where I got up in the morning. Something cool happened that morning.

Just get ready. Because there's a pretty bad ending to my day.

I got up pretty early around 7:00, but I didn't have to go in until around 9:30 cause of my schedule. I didn't have a 2nd or 1st period, so I was pretty damn happy.

I got out of bed and put my slippers on and went out into the hall. I smelled eggs and ham cooking. My mom was a pretty good cook.

I stepped into the kitchen and saw Jazz's stuff on the table. And my mom was at the stove making eggs and ham, just like I smelled.

She looked over at me and said,

"Good morning Danny, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I said, sorta groggily.

"Oh Danny, there's someone here to see you!" She said.

"What do you mean?"

Just then, I heard footsteps come into the kitchen, I could tell it was my dad's because of the weight. I turned around and saw him in his usual orange jumpsuit which hurt my eyes because it was so damn bright.

"Hey Danny, look who came by to see you..." , my dad said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

I looked at my dad, and then into the living room expecting to see someone like Sam walk into the kitchen, but I sure as hell was happy when I saw who really walked into the kitchen. My Opa.

He came through the archway from the living room into the kitchen, and smiled right at me, and I guess I didn't smile back because all I remember was looking surprised.

He was pretty tall, he was sorta bald but had some grey hair and he had light blue eyes, and a nice German face, unlike me. He must've been around 70 at the time.

"Opa!" I said. Not really knowing what the hell to say.

He smiled at me and came over to me calmly and hugged me tightly like he always did.

"Well, how've you been?" He asked. He spoke in his usually low tone German accent, but I didn't mind straining my ears to hear what he was saying.

"Good, I'm good." I said. Which was sorta a lie I guess. I wasn't depressed or anything but I was sorta feeling sad because of Sam. But I was doing a good job of ignoring it.

If I ignored it, then it didn't bother me.

My Opa turned to my dad and smiled,

"Well hello."

"Hello yourself there Hubert, how've things been going in Germany?" My dad said with a smile.

"Oh alright, just been doing work around the house a lot. You know." He sort of trailed off.

"Danny, I made you some French toast and eggs. I know you don't like to eat a lot of breakfast." My mom interrupted.

"Thanks mom." I replied.

xxxxxxx

My Opa and my dad ate breakfast together while I quickly ate my French toast and eggs, and had a glass of water. Then I went upstairs and took a shower and got ready for school. I don't know why, but I wanted to go to school for some reason. I was excited for some reason. I guess cause my Opa was here.

I put on something different that day. I put on a dress shirt and a black tie with stripes. I figured I'd make me fit in more with those exchange students since they dressed so nicely. I kept my usual sneakers on. I didn't have any nice shoes to wear except some old ones I had when I used to go to church in Germany, but they were too small for me. I got them when I was about 4 years old. I don't know why I still had them.

I had wanted to stay and see my Opa for a little longer, but I had to get to school.

xxxxxxx

When I got to school, I went to my first period by mistake which was Mr. Lancer's class. I forgot I didn't have a first or second period. They forgot to change my schedule the first day but I think they called my mom or something and she said they fixed my schedule so I wouldn't have first or second periods. Mr. Lancer smiled at me when I mistakenly showed up, but nodded with a smile when I told him I forgot I was in the wrong class.

I corrected myself and went to third period. I was about 10 seconds late but I was alright. My teacher's name was Ms. _Rixy_ or something like that. She was an older blond woman. She was nice looking and she was energetic, and really outgoing, but too energetic for me. I didn't like that about her.

So anyway, I sat down in the chair closest to the door. The desks were in clusters of four and people came in and took their seat.

All the freaks and weirdos were already sitting sown. Mostly freshmen and a few seniors were there. Some nice blond girl I knew from the previous year was there. She changed her hair from blond, to brown with blue streaks, but she was still pretty nice. At least she didn't turn into a phony.

The next part really confuses me. This girl came over and sat diagonally from me. Not too far away. She was wearing a light pink t shirt that said "Hollister" on it, and grey sweatpants and red converse. There was _something_ about her that I liked. I'm not saying I _fell_ for her or anything, but I liked her a little bit. I didn't really even know what this feeling was. She was pretty cute. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and she looked very Italian to me. The eyes mostly. Her skin was a nice shade of brown. She wasn't _black_ or anything like that and sure as hell wasn't dark like a _Hispanic_, or dark like _Paulina_, but she looked very Italian, like I said. Or at least _part_ Italian, I don't know. She looked American, but then again she looked Italian. Or part Italian. That's all I'm saying. I'm not assuming anything. I'm not saying you can tell what someone is just by _looking_ at them. But I was just making a guess. _That's_ all I'm saying. But she was cute.

She looked at me, but looked away when we made eye contact.

She looked shy, but she looked sorta, exhausted, and _pissed_. Or _both_.

Not like she was _angry_ or anything but she looked quiet and sorta looked like she didn't want to be there. Like she was... I really don't know how to say it. She just looked a little annoyed, and looked exhausted and sorta shy at the same time.

That's the best description I can give you of her demeanor. I do hope get the picture.

Anyway, sorry, I'm getting off topic. So that girl was sitting diagonally from me and this other girl who was text messaging like crazy sat next to me. She didn't look up from her phone. She just texted away. But I didn't care.

Some girl with freckles all over her face came and sat down at the table as well, but she quickly got up and left and sat somewhere else. Guess she didn't wanna be there.

Ms. Rixy didn't really say much on that first day, but she talked and laughed with some of the big shots while they helped her set up the overhead projector which took the whole class period to get running. Once they got the overhead up and running, the bell rang and class let out.

"Don't forget to sign out or you'll be marked absent!" Ms. Rixy blurted out before everybody left. There was a small desk next to the door with a clipboard. It had the names of everybody in the class and a checkbox next to each name and we had to put our initials next to our names. Everybody signed out and went out the door in a hurry as usual except for that girl I talked about.

Her and I had the same idea I guess. Wait for the crowd to clear and then leave.

She didn't look at me as she got up and went to the clipboard. I got up and went to the clipboard as she signed out and left. I saw the name she signed her initials next to. It read "Dean, Rachael". Okay, so her name was Rachael. That was a cool name. And Rachael Dean? That sounded like an awesome name. I liked it.

I signed out and left as well. Nothing more to see there.

xxxxxx

My next class was Literature, and something happened there that was bad, but made me sorta happy. I know I didn't explain my schedule much when I talked about my first day, but I'll explain it better now since everything was sorted out the second day.

So anyway, in that literature class, Dash walked in. I guess they put him in this period with me now. I couldn't believe it. But another good thing was that exchange student guy Hans was there too. I was glad for that.

So you know the drill. The class fills up with freaks, faggots, big shots and phonies.

I don't want you to think that I hate _everybody_. I _really_ don't. I just think most of the kids at that school are bad news.

Hell, most kids in most schools are bad news. Not all, but a lot.

Sorry, I'm getting off topic again.

Anyway, thankfully the classroom was quiet when the teacher spoke,

"Alright everybody, we have a new student today who will be joining us this year. His name is Hans Teidermann."

Hans stood up with a paper in his hand and walked to the front of the class next to the teacher. He smiled as she stood next to him and spoke.

"Hans has come all the way from Germany to see how we do things here in America, and I hope you'll all enjoy his company and enjoy learning from him and teaching him how things are done here at Amity High."

Hans smiled wider, he looked at me for a second and then looked at the rest of the class.

Dash wasn't too happy about Hans. I could tell because first of all, Hans was pretty big. About as big as Dash and probably better looking. Not fat, but Hans had a nice build. Plus, Dash had some acne. Hans's face wasn't flawless, but unlike Dash, he didn't have acne.

What am I saying? Hans's face was flawless. German faces always are.

I could hear Dash whispering to his friends,

"I can't believe it. They let a fuckin _nazi_ into the class with us." He said jokingly. Dash started to laugh under his breath.

"Hans has prepared a short essay about himself he'd like to share with the class. Please enjoy and learn as much as you can about him." The teacher said with a big smile.

Hans lifted his paper up, and started to read. But Dash thought that'd be a good time to be an asshole. Like he usually is.

"Hello my fellow Americans," Hans begun. Dash started to chuckle quietly.

"I am very glad to be here in the beautiful state of Colorado, and in the even more beautiful town of Amity Park,"

To the left, I heard Dash whispering to that Chinese looking guy.

"Hey Kwon, do you hear this asshole? He said _Colorado_! He doesn't know what fucking state we're in, what a _dick_! Hahaha. How the hell can you not see the sign at the airport that says 'welcome to the motherfucking state of _Kentucky_'? He probably doesn't even know who the fuckin president is!" Dash whispered.

Hans stopped for a minute when he heard Dash, and looked around the room, but of course Dash acted like he never said anything. Hans continued.

"I hope to make many new friends and learn how to speak English better while I'm here. And I hope to someday move to the US and live here in the beautiful town of Amity Park."

"Yeah, we don't need fuckin nazis moving here and fucking up our town man." Dash said to Kwon. This time, louder.

Hans stopped again, for about a second, and looked up from his paper a little bit, but continued. But Dash had other plans.

"I didn't expect to have a Third Reich _general_ join our class this year." Dash said. Before Hans could continue.

Hans opened his mouth to continue his speech, but Dash interrupted... again.

"Where can I sign up for _Jew_ burning class?" Dash asked Hans out loud this time.

The whole class looked at Dash.

That was it for Hans. He looked at Dash for a moment, then crumpled up his paper and stormed out of the classroom.

I didn't think Hans understood what he was saying, but he obviously did, and obviously he understood enough to be offended as well, and storm out like he did.

The teacher gave Dash the look of _death_, but Dash laughed, joined by Kwon.

"What teach? You can't take a joke? He's a damn nazi!" He laughed some more.

"I'll be seeing you after school today Mr. Baxter." The teacher calmly said.

"Right on!" Dash replied.

He kept on chuckling. I'm sure he'd ditch anyway.

xxxxxxxxxx

This is the part where things get bad. They sorta go from bad, to worse. So I just wanna warn you. It gets kinda violent. I got into a fight. I've never gotten into an _actual_ fight before, but I did on this day. Plus, Dash said some pretty inappropriate things to me and those exchange students.

I just wanna tell you before I continue, because I don't want you to get shocked or surprised or not see it coming.

Anyway... at lunch, Hans, Heinrich, and another guy who I guessed must've been Erich were sitting at a table alone.

I walked up to them and Heinrich motioned for me to sit with them.

I sat down and listened to their conversation they were having.

"And then he called me a nazi..." Hans said to Heinrich in German.

I knew Hans was mad, but he sounded really mad now.

"Hey Hans." I said. I was going to speak German, but I think in English, so I naturally said it in English.

"Sorry that idiot said all those things during last period."

"Oh, it is okay. I don't care. He is just a kaffer." Hans said with a chuckle.

I laughed to. Kaffer is a bad word in German.

"How's it going." The guy I assumed was Erich said.

"Good, and you?"

"Good. I hear you're German?"

"Yeah, I'm German."

"And you speak German?"

"Yeah, not very well, but well enough." I said.

"Well that's cool. Did you live in Germany before?"

"Yeah, I was born here, but I moved to Germany where I stayed until I was six years old, then I came back here."

"Nice. My name is Erich Schultz, You're Danny?"

"Yes." I answered. He spoke perfect English. He had a German accent but great English. He sounded like he was from eastern Germany. His accent was a bit deeper like Han's, but Han's voice was deeper because he was a big guy.

Anyway, I guess Erich must've been to the US before since his English was so good.

Erich seemed pretty cool. He of course had blond hair and blue eyes and looked a lot like Hans and Heinrich. Not _exactly_ like them, but we were all _German_. So you get the idea.

Then Heinrich finally spoke,

"So Danny, what do you Americans do for lunch during school?"

"Eat lunch here, or go get lunch."

"The food here is very bad." Said Hans. He was right.

"Well then let's go get something to eat. We've got 45 minutes anyway. Might as well use it. There's a pizza place across Main Street just a bit further down the road from the school. We could probably walk. Wanna go?" I asked everyone.

"Sure." Heinrich replied. Everyone else nodded.

We got up and made our way passed the freaks, weirdos and hotshots.

As we walked down the hall, I sort of felt like I fit in with these guys. But only because I was German like them. I don't know if I actually _did_ fit in, but at least I _felt_ like I fit in.

Of course, they all had blond hair and blue eyes, and I had black hair, but I'm sure I looked very German just like them, so I still felt like we went together pretty well.

The parking lot was sorta busy. People were going to lunch and the idiots and hotshot assholes were driving fast in their crappy cars, but I saw Mr. Lancer and a policeman talking to one of those hotshots, probably for speeding, and they were writing them a ticket. At least they were keeping some order.

I led the way to the side of the school, to the right of the main entrance and toward the pizza place, and this car pulled up really fast. I think it was _camero_ or something.

I didn't think much of it, and neither did Hans, Erich or Heinrich, but all of a sudden, the door opened and _Dash_ stepped out of the passenger side door. That Chinese guy was driving. Kwon, I think his name was.

"Hey Fen-turd!" Dash said as he got out. He threw a damn beer can at my feet. I think it said bud light or something. This guy was cool wasn't he?

"What are you doing hanging out with these assholes? Shouldn't you be hanging out with that nigger-dork Tucker Foley?" Dash continued.

I didn't know what to say. But Hans butted in and said,

"Get out of here, go look for trouble somewhere else."

"I wasn't talking to you, nazi _shit_." Dash retorted.

People stopped and starred at us as we argued.

That Kwon guy got out and came over and stood next to Dash. It looked like Dash wanted to hurt someone.

Then two taller senior looking guys got out of the backseat and stood behind Dash and Kwon. They smelled like cigarettes. This wasn't a very pretty picture if you know what I mean.

"Hey Fenton, ever wonder what happened to your little precious dork-slut friend Sam Manson?"

I didn't know what he meant by that.

"Look right here." He pointed into the backseat of the car which I thought was empty, and I felt the shock before I even saw who was in the backseat. I figured out what he meant before I looked through the window, and when I did, sure enough, I saw Sam sitting in the backseat, looking right at me with her icy blue eyes. She had a soda in her hand, and it looked to be from a McDonald's I think. She just stared at me as I stared back.

What the hell was she doing riding around with these pinheads?

"That's right Fenton, I'm fuckin her every night." Dash said with an evil smile.

My jaw dropped for a moment as I took in what he just said.

I couldn't help but believe him. It didn't make me sad or angry, but it made me feel disappointed to know Sam was doing it with Dash, if what he said was true. I just didn't know what to believe though. I hoped he was lying.

"Get out of here, you're just a looser, Dash Baxter." Heinrich spoke up. But Dash just got more agitated.

"The hell are you sticking up for Fen-turd you nazi asshole?" Dash said.

I have to admit, it did feel good to be with some cool guys who were German like me, and be standing up to this asshole. Even with Sam watching us.

But I was sorta scared because Dash, Kwon and the two, other guys I didn't know looked like they were ready to do something.

"I think we should get out of here." I quietly told Hans in German, but he didn't look at me. He kept staring at Dash like he was waiting for him to do something.

"Oh what? Now you're a nazi pice of shit too Fenton? My God, it took less than one class period for them to turn you into one of them!" Dash said. I guess he heard me speak German.

"We're not nazis Dash." I said.

"_Bullshit_. You're just sick, Jew killing fuckers. And now you're just whining cause I'm calling you out."

We all stood there for a few seconds before Dash said,

"So, aren't you angry that I'm fucking Sam's brains out every night Fenton? We even do it in the backseat of this car."

"Go to hell Dash." I said.

"Hahahaha, you're just jealous because your slut friend here wants me more than she wants you. She was never your friend to begin with if you didn't notice. She was always a slut. Now, she's my slut. Haha." He said with his evil smile.

I froze with shock again, I didn't know weather to believe him or not.

Hans stood there and gave Dash a cold look, as did Heinrich.

But Dash didn't care. I guess he saw the worried look on my face because he continued,

"That's right Fenton, I fuck her in every way you could imagine. She loves it down the throat, real deep. I get her nice and drunk before I do, to make sure she doesn't resist." He said with an evil laugh.

I didn't bother to see if Sam was still looking at us, I just wanted to get out of there.

"Hans..." I said quietly. But he didn't respond.

I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and repeated myself ,

"_Hans_!" A little louder this time.

Hans looked at me and nodded in agreement. I wanted to just get the hell out of there and he understood.

Heinrich started off and walked a few feet away. Hans began to follow them. Hans patted my back a little to signal to me I should join him as he left. I took a few steps with him before I heard something metal hit the sidewalk.

I looked behind me and saw my watch on the ground, and remembered I had taken it off because I was nervous I guess. I mess with my watch and take it off and put it on again when I'm nervous.

I was still right in front of Dash's car and Dash when I turned around and took a step back to pick it up. Which was a bad idea.

As soon as I stood back up from picking up my watch, Erich and Heinrich were ahead by a lot already. I mean a lot. Almost to the street, and Hans was following them really closely. I hadn't even really left the scene yet. I regret going back to pickup my watch for some obvious reasons I'll soon get to.

I looked at Dash before I put my watch in my pocket and turned to go in the direction of Hans, Heinrich and Erich. Dash gave me a blank look. Like he was done arguing and didn't care I was there. Then, I couldn't help it. I had to look into the backseat of his car one more time to see Sam.

I looked into the backset of the car one more time and saw Sam looking right at me. She looked sad.

As I was looking into her eyes, Dash stepped in front of me, blocking my view of her. He looked angry, and what he said next, I'll never forget,

"It's time I teach you a lesson you little _shit_."

And before I could say anything, he lunged at me and punched me in the face as hard as he could. I fell back, half onto the grass and my legs were still on the sidewalk.

I didn't think he'd do something like that with all those witnesses around, but I guess he didn't care.

A bunch of people far behind me were all getting riled up. Like they were worried. I mostly heard female voices. I heard one girl say she was going to get a teacher. As laid there, I was hoping Hans and the other guys had see Dash punch me and were coming back to me as I laid there.

The next part I didn't expect to happen. I thought Dash just wanted to punch me and that was it.

Dash grabbed my ankles and pulled me back to where I was standing and got on top of me.

He started to hit me in the stomach, the jaw, and everywhere else he could, as hard as he could.

I looked to the left and I heard someone call my name,

"_Danny_!"

I saw Hans running back towards to me followed by Erich and Heinrich, but Dash kept on punching me.

Then I heard a car door open. I saw Sam get out of Dash's car behind him and throw her soda cup at his head. Ice and cold soda flew everywhere and landed on me and on the ground with a splat. He grunted a little and looked back and Sam jumped on him and put him in a choke hold, and that stopped Dash for the moment.

"Sam!" Dash yelled.

I got on my knees and punched Dash in the nose as hard as I could, but it didn't have any effect. But Sam kept on him, as he thrashed and shook to try to get her off him.

Now the whole scene changed. Dash shook Sam off of him, and grabbed her and he punched her hard. I mean really hard in her face. Then he got on top of her like he did to me, and started to punch her in the face and stomach. Kwon and the two other guys I didn't know came over to me and started to kick me in the head which made everything get blurry.

Every time I tried to get up, they would kick me in the head.

I couldn't stand to hear Sam's cries of pain. They were more like the grunts of a guy getting beaten up rather than a woman getting beaten up, but they sounded female, and very painful to listen to.

Just then, Kwon was picked up. I know this sounds strange but he was literally _picked up_ off his feet and _thrown_ at Dash. Kwon hit Dash and Dash got knocked off of Sam.

Kwon sat up in pain, holding his stomach, I guess he got hit pretty bad there.

I looked up to see who had thrown Kwon, and it was just who I expected. Hans. Thank God.

The two other taller guys who I didn't know tried to hit Hans, but Erich and Heinrich came up behind them and put their arms around their necks and started to choke them from behind. It was a big relief.

So while the two other guys were being choked, Hans tried to help me up.

But Dash was angrier than ever. He got back on his feet and said,

"Take this you nazi asshole!"

He rushed at Hans, stepping on Sam's hand.

But Hans grabbed Dash again.

Hans threw Dash at his car and Dash's head hit the passenger window, and it almost shattered, it made huge cracks streak all across the window. Dash fell back and tried to get up, but Hans quickly ran over and picked Dash up by his collar, and pushed him up against the car and punched Dash several times in the stomach. Much harder than Dash had punched me.

Then Hans threw Dash down and looked at Kwon.

Kwon looked shocked. Hans looked at Kwon and started walking towards him but Kwon got up and ran away, stumbling into the parking lot.

I looked behind me to see Erich and Heinrich overpowering the other two guys and finishing them off. As in punching them while they were on the ground.

"A are you alright?" Hans said to me in German.

"I think so," I answered in English.

He helped me up.

Dash was on the ground sorta laying between the front wheel of his car and the curb.

My first thought was Sam. She looked terrible. She was on the sidewalk next to the car, and her face looked tense.

I ran over to her and stumbled down to my knees. It hurt but I didn't care. I leaned over her.

"Sam, are you okay? "I asked. I sounded like crap because my stomach hurt.

"I'll live." She said. I couldn't believe how tough she was.

The rest of the guys came over and put their hands on me and laid me down on the ground. I didn't understand why.

Then Mr. Lancer came over and leaned over me and said to lay still because I was bleeding. I guess that's why.

I must've passed out a couple times because all of a sudden I was being helped up into the back of an ambulance, and paramedics were looking at me and doing all that stuff they do.

After a few minutes of them examining me, I felt a lot better.

My face was bruised where I got punched, and my head got cut when I scraped the cement, but I was okay. They asked me if I needed to go to the hospital, and insisted a few times, but I refused. I said I'd see my own doctor.

xxxxxxxx

Well, I went home right after that little incident. I guess it was a big incident, but I'll call it a little one. I learned that Sam had to go to the hospital for a fractured rib, and some cuts, but that was it.

Hans and the other guys all asked me if I was alright, and I said I was. They all spoke with a policeman while the medics were looking at me. I told the policeman that Dash attacked first. That and the statements of the other guys was apparently all he needed to know because Dash was taken away in an ambulance, but handcuffed to his stretcher and accompanied by that policeman.

Kwon and the two guys I didn't know who attacked us all got arrested too. I saw some cops take them away in a squad car after the paramedics let me go.

I was glad they got arrested.

Anyway, Erich Heinrich and Hans wanted to stay and talk, but I went home like I said, right after I got checked out and Dash and his little gang all got arrested.

Well, that's all I'll say about that day. I do want to tell you about the few days before I got kicked out of school. That's right. You heard me. I got kicked out. And for a stupid reason. It was long after the brawl with Dash and all, but I met some really amazing people before I was out of there. I wanted to get to that part.

So right now, it's about mid August, hopefully you're keeping better track of time than I am. I'm terrible at keeping track of time when it comes to recalling things like this.

The third day of school I surprisingly didn't skip. You'd think I would because of the fight with Dash, but I didn't. I didn't want to miss out on seeing the few friends I had.


	7. Chapter 8

Alright. Well so far, things haven't gone very well as you can see.

I got into that fight with Dash and Sam ended up getting sent to the hospital. Nothing serious like I said, but still.

Right now, I'm not sure if I want to keep telling you about my year, but I do want to tell you what got me kicked out of that school, and how I got sick and all after I got kicked out. Things were starting to look on the up side, but getting the axe sorta made me depressed and all.

Hell, I was depressed before I even left school. I almost became friends with that girl named Rachael I talked about, but things didn't turn out so well and those exchange students who were my friends didn't really do much to make me feel any better. They helped, but not much.

So I'll keep going. I don't know how much more I really wanna talk about. It did make me feel better to get it out, but now I'm starting to feel all depressed now since it's making me think of it.

So. The third day of school, I surprisingly didn't take the day off. You'd think that after getting my ass kicked by Dash that I'd take at least one day off from school, but I didn't.

I really wanted to kill Dash. I really did cause he hurt Sam. I'd go to the hospital where he was at and find his room and choke him out with the cord to his own oxygen mask. Then I'd shut off his heart monitor so it wouldn't sound any alarm, and the doctors wouldn't know anybody had died.

But I guess with security cameras these days, and all that stuff, I'd probably get caught and I'd go to jail.

Sorry, I'm getting off the damn topic again.

So I went to school that third day, and things were... Alright.

Not many people saw the fight, much less knew who I was, so nobody really bothered me about being the guy who was in the fight yesterday.

I went to my first period class as usual and sat down, then I realized I was in the wrong class AGAIN. So I got up and went to my third period where I was supposed to be. That Rachael girl didn't show up. I wondered why. I guessed maybe she was sick or something.

That photography class was alright. Ms. Rixy talked about film, and exposure to light and all. I didn't really pay attention until the bell rang and lunch started. I looked forward to seeing those exchange students again.

I guess I considered them my friends.

As I signed out of the class, I noticed something funny.

Rachael didn't actually put her initials next to her name like she was supposed to. She just put an "X". I thought that was hilarious.

In a good way of course. I thought she was funny.

I had really been missing Sam, and it made me depressed while I made my way to the lunch room.

"Hey Danny," Mr. Lancer's voice came out of nowhere.

"Could I see you in my office for a moment?" He asked me, as he stopped me in the hallway.

"Sure." I automatically said.

I was in for one hell of a disappointment.

"So Danny..." Mr. Lancer said, looking down at his desk as I sat across from him,

"I can't tell you how sorry I am that all this happened to you, and I wanted to let you know that Dash Baxter will not be returning to school, not because of his actions, but because he's in the hospital."

I saw where this was going.

"Are you saying he's coming back?" I asked. But I already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry to say this, but he's free to come back anytime. The only reason he's not back now is because he's still in the hospital. The principal doesn't think he's done anything wrong, and to make matters worse, the principal will also be allowing Paulina to return to school. I thought that she was expelled for good, but her parents got the courts to force us to let her back in, and as for Dash, well... He won't be serving any jail time, and it's beyond my power to suspend or expel him. The principal doesn't think he should face any disciplinary action, and through her influence, she has made sure that no legal action will be taken against anybody."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

"And Danny, I'm sorry about Sam. I heard she was your friend, and I'm sure you're devastated by what happened. If I were the principal, I'd make sure Dash was expelled for violating our zero tolerance policy for violence. I'd also make sure Paulina Sanchez was out of here for good."

"So, Dash isn't going to get charged with assault or anything?" I asked him.

"Not unless your parents decide to press charges. Other than that, the police officer I talked to said they had no intention of charging him with anything, and the principal is basically covering up for him and the other guys involved. The only reason he got arrested was because they suspected him of disorderly conduct, but he's been let off completely. The only trouble he's in with the police is a ticket for underage drinking."

I didn't say anything. My jaw just stayed dropped like it had been.

"I'm really sorry Danny. But it would seem that nobody wants to come forward as a witness, and those exchange students weren't able to give a very good police report because of the language barrier. And what that policeman asked you wasn't enough either. But it wouldn't matter anyway, unfortunately."

"What about Sam? Can't she like, sue him or something? Dash can't just beat up Sam and me like that and get away with it."

"Well Danny, Dash isn't getting charged for anything. Just that ticket for underage drinking. The principal doesn't think Dash should get in trouble for this fight, which I think is stupid. Nobody is willing to cooperate, so I'm not sure what else we can do. Believe me Danny, if I could do anything about this, I would."

I believed him,

I also knew I was going to get my parents to press charges. If the cops didn't wanna charge him with anything, I'd get my parents to. I knew he wasn't completely off the hook, but I still couldn't fucking believe it. And to let Paulina back? That principal is out of her damned mind.

I swear, what does somebody have to do in order to get in trouble around here? Bring a gun to school and shoot someone?

I just couldn't believe it.

"Well, what do I do now Mr. Lancer?" I asked him. I was scared as hell that Dash would eventually come back, along with Paulina.

"Danny, if you just keep reporting to me like you're doing, I'm certain that I could gather enough evidence to expel these low lives for good."

"Mr. Lancer, I just don't know if that'll work. They've already gotten away with kicking asses in broad daylight, and Paulina got caught with drugs but now she's coming back."

He sat back in his chair,

"Believe me Danny, I disagree _100_% with the principal. _None_ of these kids should be allowed to return to school. Especially Dash Baxter."

He looked down at his desk as he interlaced his fingers below his lips. I could tell he was thinking.

I got an idea.

"Hey Mr. Lancer... do you think the media would be interested to know how the principal wants to let criminals back into their school? And how the cops did nothing to Dash except give him a ticket?"

He looked up at me, like he was surprised.

"Yes!" He almost shouted.

"That's a perfect idea! Why didn't I think of that? If the press hears about this, everybody in Amity Park will know, and something will be done about all this... this... corruption!"

He sounded excited and relieved at the same time.

Well they're you have it. Don't worry, this isn't the end of my story. I wanted to tell you about my last day which is tomorrow. Well, tomorrow as in the day after I hatched the plan with Mr. Lancer to get the media involved.

I got kicked out of school. You heard right. I had a run in with that Rachael girl, and I gotta say I really thought she was hot, but I got depressed again when I found out something about her. I had almost gotten over Sam completely, and that Rachael girl helped, but I think things just sorta got worse.

But for now, I'm doing okay. I just didn't know what a disappointment I had incoming the next day.


End file.
